The Fever
by Silver-Creasent-MOON1995
Summary: The Fever is sweeping through Corus. Many have fallen ill and have died. The Authors Note is down and instead a new chapter has been put back in place. Ch.10 is up and ANON REVEIWS ARE ACCEPTED! Read and Review! Check the new installment.
1. Chapter 1

I hope this is good. First time I have decided to write an on-going story. Have fun reading and review often. PM me if you see any mistakes!

* * *

I was just making my usual rounds. Knocking Rats out, making them scurry every which way. My partner Ersken and I took apart brawls, muggings and bar fights. We were the Dogs of the Lower City, called the Terrier and the Beagle. We had gained a good reputation for the past 2 years we had been together.

But this year was to be the worst. The Fever was going around. We had to bring in dead bodies as well as Rats all year. Ersken had caught the Fever when he was young and was therefore immune to it. But I who was not living in the Lower City when it went around the last time was in danger.

Sergeant Goodwin had tried to take me off my Watch so as not to catch the Fever her words were, 'If you were to catch the Fever Cooper I'll smack you head over heels for leaving us behind'. I deciphered that as, 'If you die I'll be saddened and so will your friends. So don't die on me Beka'.

I retorted with, 'I'm far too smart to catch the Fever Clary. 'Sides what will you do without the Terrier around!' she promptly smacked me in the head with my own baton.

As for myself I have been in the Provosts Guard for nearly 4 years now. I have not grown any. My age is now 21 and I'm a grown mot. I have no children or a husband. Rosto still looks to make me his but still I refuse him. Tunstall had enough of the Dogs and left me with Ersken who has made Kora his own little wife. They own a small house in the lower city, protected by charm and vines with large thorns. No children as of yet. Kora still works for the Rouge and Ersken doesn't look to change their situation none.

Tunstall and Lady Sabine are still together and have one child Jesse, but he is born of wedlock and Tunstall takes good care of him.

I am still living on the Dancing Dove, my rooms adjacent to Aniki. I have some money and have a small yet cozy room and no longer living off of cheese water and bread except for dinners. I have quite a bit of money for working as a Dog as well as doing small detective jobs for the Crown and other nobles when there is no one else to do the work.

Achoo is well as a dog a five years. She should be retiring in a few years in the luxury of an old hound who earned her work. I have let her have a litter of pups all but one have been taken into the Provosts Guard, that particular pup I gave to Rosto as he had his eyes on the runt of the litter with her black and brown snout and sleek black body with brown feet. He called her Alanna and his eyes twinkled every time he saw her. He loves Alanna dearly letting her sleep at his feet when he reigns over his court; she is the perfect guard dog.

Now back to what has been happening. The Fever is here and I hate it. I've had to pick up dead bodies everyday off the streets. Old mots and coves to young gixies and lads. The doxies have all but disappeared because they don't wanna do any canoddling with those with the Fever else they may catch it. The Fever is ruining the Court of the Rogue, many Rushers have taken ill and it causing lax security. There have been more attacks on city people in the last four months than there are in eight!

Rosto been attacked twice already. Dogs are in great demand for they cannot be everywhere. Some have taken ill and three from Evening Watch are already hallucinating. Everyone knows what that mean that is no hope for one of the mots or coves who start to hallucinate. The potion that keeps off the Fever is costly. Even a noble has found the price of them too much.

My Lord Provost bought some for his family. He bought some for the house hold. Most going to the younger generation whose families have worked in the House for decades. My Lord said he'd give it to my entire family. I refused for myself saying to buy my part for another. I do not wish to take my Lords money. It is a pretty gold noble for one of those potions. A good two handfuls of them actually.

Rosto couldn't buy any more than three. He took one and told me to take another. Once again I refused, I told him to give it to Aniki and Kora for they need it most. We got into quite a fight over it. But in the end I won.

So now here I am hauling the dead bodies of the Fever victims out of the Cesspool. At my last tally for the night I have hauled at least two dozen if not more. It is dirty work. Folk who see my hauling the bodies out often give me flowers or bits of clothe to show their appreciation. I become bashful and accept them, only to sell them and to leave the money on their doorstep. Clary says that I'm a lobby for doing it but I have to disagree with her. They need it more than I.

It has been a long hot day. The weather mages says this summer is to be one of the hottest yet. This is not good. Little rain means little food. Heat makes the bodies stink and can pass the disease along farther. We are all nervous for the coming summer.

My Watch is coming to an end for the night. I'd best get back to my rooms. My head hurt is pounding. I wish Pounce was here, but he left for the Divine Realms saying that he wasn't needed any longer. I miss the little fur ball, especially how he'd kneed my back and shoulders after a long Watch.

I'm not feeling too good…it's probably from the long Watch. I have taken over in the Night Watch three times a week to cover our loss in Dogs.

Tomorrow is a double Watch day. I was surprised when I managed to get that. Clary was trying so hard to keep me away from the Fever, setting me on Hunts that lead away from Corus, having my Lord take me to other parts of Tortall as part of a squad of Guards. But even she had run out of ways to keep me home in the Lower City.

I'm gonna get to bed…my head hurts. Mayhap Kora has a potion that can get rid of it. I'll ask her in the morning.

* * *

Review please that would be really nice!


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter up! A little of Beka/Rosto and some backround to the Fever. Chapter will be updated at least twice a week if not more. It may be sparadoic. But don't fear I will finsh this story! Its been muddling away in my mind for to long to not be written down. Remember Read and Review but before a thank you to... **Light of Polaris**! For their awesome review on the story!

* * *

I woke this morning to a sharp pounding on my door. I screamed. The headache from the night before was still pounding in my ears.

I closed my eyes and willed the door-pounder to leave. I threw my sheet off my body and curled up, my body shined lightly with sweat. It had to have been very hot even though it was still early in the morn'. The pounder still hit on my door.

"Ahh! What scummer dares wake me up this early! I'm a Dog and I've been haulin' the dead out of the Cesspool! If I get my paws on you you'll see what I'm called the Terrier!" I stood and slammed my door open spinning my baton in my hand ready to bash the brain out of the lobby who had dared wake me up so early.

"Now Love you'd not dare to bash the brains out of the cities Rogue now would you? With us being so close friends an' all." Rosto flashed me a bright white smiling, tryin' to cozy himself up to me.

"I don't care if you're the Prince himself who is going to looking to make me the next Queen of the Realm you are not under any non-dire circumstances allowed to wake me up right after the sun breaks. Else you're looking for you pretty face to bashed in to look like a grade-A rusher who has seen a-plenty o' brawls." I scowled at him, he smirked at me and I but restrained myself from hitting him right over his mouth.

"Pretty pretty Beka. Surly you wouldn't hit a dear friend."

"I'd hit anyone who got in the way of my bed. This includes you Old Man."

"I. Am. Not. Old." he huffed.

"Did I get you loincloth all in a bunch? I'm dearly sorry oh Wise-Man-Of-Many-Years!"

"My hair isn't white silly Beka tis the color of sundried cornhusk, wheat over a sun bathed field! Mine is the hair of the Gods!"

"Don't speak of the Gods so lightly Rosto, you never know who is listening."

"Yes well I and the Man-Of-Many-Faces have a bit of an agreement."

"The Trickster you mean?"

"I daren't call him by that name. What you know of the Gods 'Deaths Messenger'?

I winced at the name few people had called me that. The name the kennel gave me when it was announced I could speak to the dead. Rats had begun to speak it in quiet, "Rosto if you don't get your white head lobby of a self out of my doorframe I'm going to seriously injure you."

"Fine…but I came to tell ye that Tansy Lofts wants you." Rosto flipped a smile at me and left me.

"Ahhhh," I stomped back to her room and slammed the door shut, "I'm going to kill him…"

I took off my nightdress which I had just realized I was wearing in front of Rosto no less. I pulled out a light blue dress and let the rosemary satchels that Clary had given me out. I pulled it over my head and stored a few pieces of silver in my purse and strapped a knife onto my upped thigh and another onto the back of my neck. My bracelet when you press a small button let out spikes thin as a hair, I slide that onto my wrist.

Tying back my hair with a light blue ribbon I left the court of the Rouge through Rosto's rooms. I wasn't bout to relive the incident from a few years ago. I saw Alanna resting on Rosto's made bed. Her tail thumped lightly when she saw me. I petted her ears and left though the trapdoor behind the tapestry.

Stepping out into the alley I kept my face down as I say the mumpers begging for coin. I could see the tell-all scabbed hands from scratching at the green spots, the blood-shot eyes and thinned hair. All a sign of the Fever, I kept my face around skirting out from their garbs from my clothing, all too weak to stand and to make a real attack.

Breathing in the air of Fever Victims doesn't give you the Fever. Touching their bodies does though. That's why when we go on Watch we now get shoulder length gloves that strap onto our backs so not it let their skin touch our bodies. Knee-high boots and our breeches tucked into our boot and sealed by a Kennel Mage.

I made my way down the streets of the Lower City. Coughing at the stench of the dead that were being hauled away by Day Watch, I nodded at those I knew. They nodded back their eyes streaming from the fume released from the bodies.

When the Fever hit it was the mumpers to go first. Then came the young children, orphans who lived on the street and came into contact with mumpers at all times. They brought into the young of the Lower City who passed it onto their parents and the older folk of the Lower City. Soon it became a full-fledged epidemic as it passed into Prettybone and other Corus Districts.

It's become a full fledged horror tale. Bodies in the alleys, people not shaking hands, no lovers kissing by the fountains, food was now passed along in bags by people who wore special gloves to stave off the disease.

Everyone was suspicious of whom or who may not be carrying the Fever.

* * *

Please press the _**pretty little button **_on the bottom of the page FLAMES will be used to stoke the fire in my mind that creates ideas for stories!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer!: If I was Tamora Pierce would I WASTE MY TIME HERE! :(**

**I'm on a roll! Three chapter in two days! Win! Read and Review everyone!**

* * *

I had walked the streets of the Lower City many a time. I knew every stall owner, mumper, looby and merchant. Each and every one of them saw me grow up.

This is why I hated this disease. I see the men and woman who saw me grow die in the streets itching green spots spreading over their bodies, their hair falling out their faces flushed with fever. Words spilled from their cracked lips. Some recognized me and asked if I wanted them to say aught to my Mother when they would see her in the Divine Realms.

My tears often came to my eyes and I'd say from them to tell her that my brothers and sisters and I loved her. I'd promise those who also saw that I'd try my best to keep their little's out of trouble and to help their families. They still knew better than to try to embrace me or to thank me theough any physical contact. That wouldn't be the case in a week or so. They'd be hallucinating.

That how the Fever worked, light green spots appeared first on the hands. They would itch and puss. The infection let toxins into the body and basically burned themselves into the body. The hair would start to fall off or thin, they would get the chills. Most were dehydrated because their body would reject anything other than the disease. In a week they'd be too weak to move. A week later the hallucinations would start. By that stage all hope was lost. There was nothing anyone healer could do.

I kept walking up into the upper part of the Lower City nearer to Prettybone. I walked into the gate of the Lofts home. I saw my God-daughter Joy playing in the front lawn with her little brother Eric. When she saw me she jumped up onto her stubby little legs and run to me pulling on my skirts. Twas a good thing that Tansy managed to get the potion for her two little ones. Else I wouldn't have come over in fear of having my neice and nephew catch it.

"Aunty Beka! Aunty Beka!"

"Ah! There's my little Joy! Cute as ever…where's your handsome brother Eric?" I said kissing her cheek.

"An' Be-ka!" blubbered Eric, his green eyes looking at me as he crawled over, I snatched him up and blew a raspberry into his pink belly.

"Hi little one!" I bounced him lightly in my arms.

"Aunty Beka what 'bout me!" she pulled on my skirts and pleaded to be picked up with her big eyes.

"How could I forget about my favorite God-Daughter?" I scooped her up as well and balanced the two children in my arms. I pretended to groan from their combined weight.

Joy looked like her mother exactly as she was when were little. Eric looked like a mix between his father and mother. He was a cute little thing. Although no one was sure where the green eyes came from until I pointed out that Tansy's father if I recalled correctly had green eyes.

"Beka!" called Tansy, her belly once again round from carrying little ones. Herun said that he wanted plenty of children and Tansy was more than happy to oblige him. Much to her dismay I often teased her about it.

"Tansy! I believe I'll take these little ones from you! What do you say kids?"

"Yay! Aunty Beka!" whooped Joy she looked up at me eyes filled with admiration she pulled with the pendant around my neck.

"D-d-doggie!" cried Eric. Both knew of my ocuppation and Joy loved it when I came over before my Watch to play with my baton. Tansy said that I was her role model and that Joy often bragged to other merchant children about who her God-Mother was.

"Yes Eric. I'm a good one too. Do you wanna be a Dog?"

"Hehe Woof woof!" Eric squirmed and I put him down he got on all four and began to bark, "WOOF! WOOF!"

Tansy and I looked to each other and laughed lightly, I set Joy down. But Joy clung to my skirts smiling. She leaned agasint my leg and played with the sheath of a knife that was along my thigh.

"Aunty Beka 're you ever gonna get big in the tummy like Mama?" asked Joy looking up at me.

"Mayhap one day but not one day soon." I kissed her small head.

"But why? What 'bout Mister Piper, he has a big crush on you like this big," she spread he arms as wide as she could, "What 'bout 'im. He can help you get a big tummy like Mama. All you have to do is go and sleep in a bed and POOF! You have a big tummy like Mama."

I looked to Tansy who tried hard to not laugh, I glared at her and she let out a small giggle.

"It's not that simple Oh little Joyous-One. You see him and I can't be like that." It was more like impossible, he was The Rogue and I a Dog.

"But why not! I like the Old Man!" whined Joy.

"Yes tell her why not Beka. Tell her why you don't jump into bed with Rosto." said Tansy wickedly.

"Grrr…Tansy you're not helping."I glared over at the mot.

"Yes well it happens to be two little children's nap time!" Tansy put her hands on her hips and pointdly looked to her children.

"But Mama!" cried Joy stamping her foot.

"Come now Joy…if you go take your nap I'll go out and buy you an apple turnover. How's that sound Joyous-One?" I picked her up kissing her cheek and winked at her in a knowing way. She winked right back the wicked little gixie. I set her down and she walked over to her brother.

"…okay Aunty Beka!" she gripped her brother's hand and walked toward the house. Huren grabbed the two of them at the door and took them in.

"Well Beka you seem to have a knack with little ones." said Tansy walking over to me giving me a hug.

"Just those two. Their part of my little family." I smiled at Tansy I spoke fondly of my adopted niece and nephew over at the Kennel.

"Of your blood family?" Tansy muttered softly.

"Tansy you know Loraine, Will and Nilo are the only ones that still speak with me."

"Diona is a strange gixie. I remember her forever bucking your commands back when we were little. Even if you were trying to keep her from Rushers and slave drivers."

"Yes well the wrench is nothin' more than a child that needs a decent spanking. My Lady indulges her too much. She forgets that it was through my Doggin' the Bold Brass Gang that she is even in her position." I looked away from Tansy a tear slipped down my cheek, "I miss her though. I miss my little sister, even if she disapproves with my work."

"A child Beka? She is only a year younger than you. A mot of twenty years."

"Yes but she still is as ignorant as a child." I looked away from Tansy, another tear slipping from the corner of my eye, "She's naught but an ingnorant child...but I still love my little sister."

"Come on in Beka we'll have chilled tea and we'll talk? How's that sound?" I felt Tansy's arm go 'round my shoulder, I let Tansy lead me into the house.

I sat on the small couch and closed my eyes. These past few months have been hard on me. Seein' the Lower City simply dying. Then the fight with Diona…I looked up at Tansy who peered at me curiously.

"What is it Tansy?" I murmured my eyes felt heavy. My shoulders were slumped as if heavy with weight.

"You've just seemed so tired as of late. Im worried for you."

"I've been taking Evening and Night shift three times a week now to cover our losses of those who've died from the Fever."

"Beka…that's too much even for you."

"I have to Tansy. I don't want the Lower City in more of a panic than it already is. I'm needed and that is that."

"You need sleep…food for God's sake Beka! You're gonna get yourself killed if you're not alert."

"I'm careful Tansy you know this. I've to Ersken covering me. The Beagle won't let me down. There's reason we're called the Hunting Pair you know."

"Please take it easy Beka…don't push yourslef to much."

"Yes well what did you need to see me for?"

"Dog business but after seeing you I don't know if I want to give it to you…"

I straightened my shoulders and looked into her eyes. I was a different mot now…all work all Dog, "What have you got for me Tansy?"

"My Guard Rowan was down in the Cesspool the other day visiting family the like. He was taking the backstreet home where he heard a mot and cove talking. He figured it was nothing until her heard the word 'Terrier'…'Fever' and 'Death to the Dogs'. He came straight home and told me of what had happened. He said the mot sounded younger, 'round our age. The cove had a deeper voice, Rowan said that the accent was foreign to him. So I called up Rosto and told him to get you."

"Well the Terrier part is obvious. They mean me of course. The Fever is the sickness going around. Death to the Dogs is what I'm more worried about. Does it mean that the Fever is penetrating the Dogs? We all know that. Do they mean death to a certain Dog? Maybe me since I came up in the conversation. Too many possibilities…I'll report this to Goodwin."

"Watch yourself Beka I'd hate it if you got gravely hurt."

"I won't Tansy," I kissed her cheek lightly, "I'll get Joy her turnovers later. Right now I have a Watch to get to."

"Alright be carefull Beka!"

"I will say hello to Herun for me alright?"

-Diffrent P.O.V-

"Of course," Tansy waved as Beka left her home, "God's protect her…"

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE! 3 I am also sorry if the ages don't match. I trying hard to figure it out. **


	4. Chapter 4

Read and Reveiw! It be nice for some feedback guys! A big thank you to my faithful readers and to those who may have favriotes or subscribed to this story!

A thank you to these people:** Light of Polaris**, **Morgan the Faerie Queen **and **twelvepastnever**. For their awesome reviews

Now time to read the new installment of **The Fever!**

* * *

I left the home of my adopted niece and nephew a few hours ago. My Watch has started. I told Clary of the information I had gotten from my Birdie.

Clary looked to me and nodded her head before mustering us out for Watch. We lined up and Ersken came in next to me. I smiled at him and he gave me a one-armed hug. I punched him affectionately. He was as close as a brother to me.

Clary had given us the Cesspool again tonight. Inwardly I groaned that was where the worst brawls and cases of the Fever were. It killed me inwardly whenever I walked my beat down there. I glanced at Ersken; he looked back at me and leaned against him. We were exhausted. We've been taking double shifts and tonight was one of them.

"Dogs Westover and Cooper and I need a word with you two. The rest Muster Out!" the other Dogs left the Kennel. Ersken and I once again shared an expression.

"Clary what do you want?"

Clary looked at me after hearing my tired and exhausted voice. All I wanted to do was finish my Watch.

"Tired Beka? If you don't feel well you may head out home. We have a few standby Dogs that can take over for you."

"Oh no Clary I don't need that I just want to get out there and catch some Rats." I flashed a fake smile; perhaps Tansy was correct mayhap I needed a break. My headache is coming back I forget to ask Kora for a headache remedy.

"Please Goodwin can we please go? Unless you want us to do a special job down in the Cesspool?"

"No specialties tonight Westover. But I want you two to watch yourselves tonight. There has been some restless talk down there as of late. So I want you two to get arm and neck guards. I don't wish for two of my best Dogs to get themselves killed."

"Don't worry Clary we won't we'll be especially careful." I patted Clary's shoulder. I have long since gotten over my fear of her. We were close friends now. Although I still admired her greatly, no one has as of yet gotten even close to her record of nap taps. The thought made me smile.

"Now go get yourselves to the Kennel Mage. I don't want you to carry the Fever about. Also I don't want little Beka over here to catch it." She ushered us out toward the Mages who were waiting for us. She went back into her office.

"I swear Beka you really did a number on Goodwin. She actually seems to like you!" he patted my arm; I smacked him lightly in the head.

"Shut your gob Ersken let's get the night over with. I'm really very tired."

"Mayhap you should listen to Clary. If you're too tied you ought to head off to home."

"This is my job Ersken. I need to protect the people of the Lower City. They're my people! I need to do this…even if I'm tired."

"…fine but if you get to tired I'm taking you home one way or another."

"Alright now let's get out there." I turned away from him and walked down the street my eyes and ears open. We caught a few filchers and let them go. I gave them four copper pieces each and told them to not steal. They were so little. They reminded of what I was when I was their age, beggin' for food, filching a bit of coin now and then to feed my family.

Times were getting harder an' harder. The Fever didn't help any. I watched as they slipped into the alley ways to take their coin home and to tell their parents about the ghost eyed Dog who gave them coin. I smiled. The people of the Lower City were mine and I promised to forever protect them in any way I can. Even if it meant not letting myself get a few apple turnover ever now and then.

We kept going down the streets. Occasionally caching a few thieves, halting a murder and sending them packing to the Outwalls. That was bit of nasty right there he managed to land a punch on my cheek. It left a nasty bruise...I'll need bruise-balm for that later.

A common night for a pair common Dogs on their beats in the Lower City. We hauled the occasional body into the road and doused it in oil and burned it. We stood there until the ashes were all that were left. We swept the ashes into the side street but I often got a flower from a peddler and laid it over their ashes. Rat or city man or one of the poor folk of the city they at least deserved some respect.

We passed a Tavern but my instincts stopped me, "Ersken wait…its way to quiet in there. That place should be buzzing with activity." I wished my hound Achoo was here but we had withdrawn the use of hounds because of the epidemic. She was safely up in the eastern reaches of Tortall out hunting with some of My Lord's sons.

"Sh…wait and listen. I'll go from the front…you the side. You've got you whistle right?"

"As always." I put the edge in the corner of my mouth. Careful not to blow it I nodded at him and snuck 'round the back.

I heard the front door creek open and the yelling started. I came through the side to see Ersken trying to hold off two huge rushers, one man was wielding a blade long as my arm. He was swinging it like there was no tomorrow and there probably wouldn't be if he kept that up. I made a lunge for him and used my baton to hit the upper part of his blade arm. He dropped it with a hiss.

He lunged for me hitting me right across my mouth. I tuned and kicked him in the stomach then felt a crack; he had broken my ankle with one twist. I screamed in pain clutching my ankle he grabbed me by my neck and threw me. I hit a table but I stood. I couldn't leave Ersken alone. So I blew on my whistle. It was so loud that many of the Rats who were fighting put their hands to their ears. I looked back again and groaned...he'd gotten a hold of his sword again. I loved to put my back to the wall, I needed any advantage in this particular fight.

I kept blowing, the cove with the sword made a huge lunge at me with it but I managed to move out of the way, my back was no long against the wall. Supporting myself on a table I moved quickly so the man, who seemed to be more like a small giant to me, was facing me while my back was once again against the wall. I gripped my baton and struck him under his chin as he tried and failed to draw his sword out of the wall. I could smell hot-blood wine on his breathe, that explained a lot.

I turned to Ersken and saw him give two nap times to two Rats there was a circle of knocked out Rats about one hand he had a club, he probably got it from one of the fallen Rushers. He looked at me and his eyes widened. I must have been a sight for sore eyes. I felt a Rat grab my arm; I could smell more of the hot-blood wine on his breath.

"Jus' put down the baton like a goo' lil' doxie. Mayhap I'll even let you share my bed tonight." Growled the man his breath rancid. I gagged and moved up my arms to swing my baton into the spot where no man should be hit. He gasp and pulled me down causing me to scream because of all the weight he put on my ankle. It was more of the shock of the sudden pain in my ankle than the pain itself. I bit my lip trying to withhold another scream when he kicked it, my knees began to buckle

"You lil' bitch!" he roared, he pulled out a knife and cut me right along the edge of where my thigh met my hip. I gasped and punched him in the nose. He pulled me down with him I tried to scramble back up, more Dogs came through the door stopping most of the Rats, and they scampered out there quickly.

Rats came past me shoving me back kicking me as I tried to stand. I couldn't move soon my ribs hurt and other ankle was defiantly sprained. I felt my arm and hissed a few more cuts adorned it. I had lost my armgaurd somewhere in that mess. I was in the back of the Tavern so it'd be a while before the other Dogs could find me in this mess. I moved back as my vision filled with spots.

I finally hit a wall, the Rats had pulled me into the center after my fight with the Little Giant, and put my back against it my baton out to protect myself. I blew my whistle so the other Dogs and Ersken could hear and look for me. I gasped after every whislte I blew my hand gripping my side. It was definatly a broken rib or two. I just kept blowing, seeing as how I couldn't stand.

The Rats began to disappear, scared off by the Dogs. I whimpered when one Rat kicked me in the ribs on his way out the door. He sneered at me thinking I was just to weak and hurt to move. I glared at him and he flinched. For once I thanked the Gods for my Ghost-eyes. I took the oppurtunity. He tried to run but I managed to hit his legs so he fell on a table flipping him over.

I whimpered as I retracted my arm, my ribs cracking, I couldn't breathe. My vision swimming, I leaned back, I felt lightheaded. I saw Ersken kneeling down, I felt his hand on my face making me look up at him.

"Ersken…" I moaned, wincing as I moved toward him. When I closed my eyes and opened them again I saw two of him.

"Beka come on. Can you move?" I could hear the concern in his voice. I heard the rustle of his clothes as her moved closer to me.

"…urghh…"I whimpered as I tried to get into a kneeling postion. I fell back down trying to stop the tear that threatened to fall. It was blinding pain.

"I can't…stay…'wake…"I gasped out, "…sorry…" I felt myself drift away, my eyes closing. I could hear Ersken calling to the other Dogs, then it all went black.

* * *

Poor Beka look what I've done to you...Well read and review everybody! I'm not updating a new chapter until I get up to **10** reveiws!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer...-I own Nothing!

I have decided to put up thsi chapter for my faithful reader and my awesome **REVIEWERS! **Please guys one sentence! Just one reveiw! I want** 22 **reveiws before I can post the next chapter!

* * *

I groaned as I tried to sit up. I gasped and grabbed at my ribs. It felt like a red hot poker was tapping it. I whimpered and leaned back.

I lie back down and saw a brown head sitting in a chair by the window. His face was worn and there was a scar down the left side of his face, he seemed to be asleep.

"…Ersken…"I whispered, then gasped, it hurt even to talk the slightest.

I saw him shift then open his eyes, he looked over to my bed then stood when he saw that my eyes were open.

"Beka? Can you hear me?"

"Mmhhm…"I hummed softly, "Hurts…to…move…talk…" I finally croaked out.

"I'll get Goodwin." Ersken left the room briskly. I turned my head side-to-side surveying my area. It was a Kennel Patients room. I could see some other Dogs getting patched up, and then I realized that this was Day Watch.

I sat up quickly again and yelped, one Dog saw me and motioned for me to lie back down. She was overseeing her partner who had a horrid burn on his hand and a deep sword cut on his leg. I'm wager that would have been from the blade of a Mage's Rusher and the burn from the Mage his or herself.

I heard the door open and saw Goodwin come into the room. She nodded at the Dogs who were able to salute her.

"Cooper how do you feel?"

"She can't speak…only a little and it tires her out." Explained Ersken, I gave him a grateful look.

"You've been out two days Beka. Ersken said you two were caught in a brawl. You'd taken many hits from Rats and tussled with a cove that had drunken his weight in hot-blood wine. You have three broken ribs, two broken ankles, a sprain in your wrist, and lots of cuts on your left arm. Also an assortment of bruises, lastly a 2 inch deep cut that runs two hand spans. You'll be getting a scar from that one." I looked up at Goodwin wide-eyed…my bill was going to be huge.

"But the good thing is that you don't have to pay your bill for the Mage. My Lord paid it already…for uncovering a conspiracy to kill him."

I gapped at her, "I…thought…it…twas…a…tavern...brawl…" I finally gasped out. I suspect my eyes are as large and wide as the fish they sell down in Port Caynn. My side yet again hurt from the use of my lungs.

"Turns out it was a meeting place for those Rushers. I asked Rosto about it when he came to see you. I showed him the men and he said for me to do as I pleased with them because they weren't his."

"Rosto doesn't like to play the murder game, when it comes to the Nobles anyways. He prefers to keep his kingdom away from ours so as not to disturb the peace more than he must." Ersken explained, "Even if they were his if he'd heard of such a plan he'd kill them himself. That and for hurting Beka here…he has quite a crush on her."

"Yes I've noticed. Don't glare at me so Cooper I'm not so old that I can't see what dancing in front of me. Although it your eyes that must be fixed if you think that you don't like him like that as well." Stated Goodwin sharply.

"I love how she can't speak up against this…its quite amusing…or it would be if her eyes didn't glare at us so." Laughed Ersken, I could hear some of Day Watch snorting and coughing to cover up their laughter…who else knows of Rosto's insanity of liking me?

"Her eyes aren't scary unless you're a Rat who has done wrong. Other than that they are quite an odd shade of gray aren't they? Pretty they are as well. Quite a fire in them, reminds me of Mist Opals. What do you think Westover?"

"As long as my Mage of a girlfriend doesn't over hear me…"

"Kora?" asked Goodwin.

"Yes she's got a way with fire spells. Anyway if I wasn't tied down with her… I'd be more than happy than to dance a pretty tune with Beka here." Ersken flashed me a winning smile, I glared him down.

"Yes. Watch out for that Fire Mage even if you love her."

"Yes well she can light anything on fire…both outside…and in bed," he winked at us, "I'd better be goin'. Mistress Goodwin, Beka." He mock bowed to Goodwin, but leaned over to kiss my forehead, "Now stay in bed Terrier I really don't wanna walk the streets without you…" I nodded up at him and gave his hand a little squeeze. I thanked him with my eyes.

He left the room and I looked after him.

"You've got a good partner in him, he carried you back from the Tavern those two nights ago…Gods Beka…you're alive." Goodwin looked away from me, "You lost so much blood…you were as pale as a sheet. Your uniform is destroyed. We found the armguard also," Goodwin lifted it to show a thrashed bit of leather with straps of leather.

I stared at the mangled scrap of leather, "Twas… a…nast' …fight…"I murmured.

"I can see that. Did you blow your whistle?"

I nodded, "The entire time…really…I ought to be…dead…" the pain seemed to be lifting, as long as I spoke quietly.

"Don't say that Beka…we nearly lost you that night." Goodwin looked away, "The Mage had at first refused to see you because he said you had no hope. Rosto by this time was here. He grabbed the Healer by his robes and roared at him. He yelled that 'If you're that much of an incompetent scummer nobbed lobby of a healer that you should just quit now!' My Lord Greshom was there as well and he agreed with Rosto and told the Healer as much. The Healer under the thumbs of two of the most powerful men in the city agreed to see you." Goodwin smiled, "I've never seen My Lord yell…it would have been quite funny to watch if your life hadn't been at stake."

"I'm sorry Goodwin…" I whispered I blushed. I felt a small finger lift my head and I looked up into her eyes, they were dark and soft with sympathy.

"It's fine Cooper. You did what you had to. You did your duty."

"Thank you Sergeant Goodwin…" I murmured lowering my eyes, hearing the pride in her voice made me feel tingly. She was one of the best female Dogs this city's ever seen and to have her compliment me on my work made me feel like I had actually done some good with my life…no matter what My Lady and Diona said.

"Now get to sleep young Pup I'll need you back on the streets soon."

"Yes Clary…" she lightly cuffed me around my head before hugging me tightly, "I'll send for your family later ok. They are all really anxious to see you."

"Alright that's fine Clary."

"Night youngling." She started to leave right as I thought of something important to tell her.

"Wait…Clary. Can you not send Ersken out on patrol for a while? I don't want him on the streets without me."

"I'll think about it no promises though, we are getting short on Dogs are of late."

"Ok…just try ok?"

"I'll do my best." I closed my eyes and fell back into the God of Dreams land.

* * *

I had woken up finally it was barely dawn outside. I realized I had been moved back to my room in the Dancing Dove. I sat up gingerly and found that the once flaring pain was now a sharp but dull ache in my side. I sat up and looked to the open door. I saw Alanna sitting there her plumed tail thumping the floor excitedly. I smiled and patted my bed. She came running over and hopped on the bed and laid next to me her head over my stomach.

"My sleeping Lady has awoken." I turned my eyes from Alanna and saw Rosto leaning in the doorframe. I smiled at him.

"'ello Rosto." I said carefully, I waited for the pain to come but none did.

"Good morn' to you Beka are you feeling alright?"

"No I feel like I've been trampled by a herd of oxen."

"Near about but Rats bite…surely you remembered that?"

"They also stab, kick punch a mot when she is down." I replied easily.

Rosto's eyes flashed, "I know…but you know that none of my personal court would dare hurt you?"

"Yes…mayhap…"

"You don't trust me Beka!"

"No…I do…but I really shouldn't. You're a Rusher…the Rouge for Mithros sake! I'm a Dog…the Terrier! It will never work. The fence may be crooked to some but to me it's a straight as one of My Lord's hunting arrows."

"There are flaws on arrows…the wrong type of fletching. A nick in the metal. There's always something."

"There is naught one flaw in this arrow Rosto…" I whispered looking down, my cheeks burned…this was the argument we had nearly twice a week…I'm not sure if he knows that a few more may do the trick.

"I will always be here Beka whether or not you want me…I hope you like your flowers." With that he very nearly left the room but he paused and turned back to me, gently he kissed me, "I'm always here…"

"I know…" I whispered and I turned from him then looked back, his black eyes frightened me.

"Your family will be coming to see you." He stated.

"The entire family?"

"All your brothers and sisters will. Including Diona."

I paled, "Why in the name of the Black God would she come?"

"I think your Lady may have put her up to it."

"What time?" I asked.

"Noon."

"Alright…Rosto?"

"Yes?" he looked back at me.

"Can you go an apple turnover for me…I'm really very hungry."

"Sure." He smiled and pushed me back onto the bed, "Get some rest."

"Alright Rosto…"I yawned again…_'all this work from the past few months is catching up with me…I'll just shut my eyes for a few seconds until Rosto get back with the food…'_

_

* * *

_

REMEMBER NO NEW CHAPTER UNTIL I GET **22 REVEIWS!**


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the newesy chapter. I would like to thank my faithful **reviewers**. Also my readers no review ransom this time just try to review alot ok? Yay now onyo the story.

* * *

My eyes flickered slightly, my nose twitched at the familiar scent of apples and cinnamon. I sat up remembering my injuries and saw nothing other than the napkin with three plump apple turnovers on them. A tall glass of barley water stood next to it.

I had eyes for nothing other than that, I reached out wincing at the stretching of my arms and settled the napkin in my lap. I took a bite out of it and hummed my pleasure, it was still warm. I pulled the glass to me and let its liquid slip down my parched throat. I smiled and finished off the drink and two of the turnovers.

"Thank the Gods that the manner's my Lady taught you stayed with you even though you rudely refused a proper place in her house." Came a condescending voice.

"My Lady didn't teach me my manners she simply refined them a bit. Mama taught me all I needed to know…Diona."

"Mama…she taught us very little."

"I see. My little sister has forgotten all the stories and lessons Mama taught her."

"Beka please…" whispered Nilo.

"Hey Nilo how are you?" I said finally looking to my little brother, dear Mithros he looked just like Papa…not that he remembered him.

"I'm fine…but are you?"

"A few Rats couldn't keep me down if they tried." I smiled wolfishly at him; I heard a scratching at the door, "Could you open that Nilo?"

"Alright." Alanna came in panting softly as Nilo pet her.

"Loraine, Will are you two fine?"

"Of course." Answered Will, "I'm doing great I got to deliver a message to some Knights out in the field the other day. They said I was the fastest messenger they've had in a long time!" he puffed out his chest proudly. I giggled he always tried to be so tough and manly.

"I know a few Knights. They are really generous. Fun to drink with to…on an off night of course I don't want to be drunk when I'm on duty anywhere in the Lower City."

"Humph…drinking how…ugh…you're a simply so rough Beka." Chided Diona.

"I do my work and have my fun when I can. If I didn't I have my fun I may go crazy with all the sadness I see every day." I looked to Diona my eyes I knew where indifferent, "Why did you even bother to come Diona? You disapprove of what I do. You don't see the point in my work." I stopped for a second looking into her eyes before speaking again,"You came here because it would seem bad form for a sister not to see the Terrier after she had nearly died."

"Died…" whispered Loraine, I saw her eyes fill with tears.

"Hush little one…but I was very close to death…thank the Gods that Rosto and My Lord were there or the Healer would have refused to see me and let me die on that cot." I leaned forward and motioned for her to sit on the bed. She sat near me and a tear escaped her eye, I leaned forward and wiped it away.

"By the way Beka why are you here? In the Dancing Dove? This is the home of the Court of the Rogue…or are you the Rouge's doxie now pretty little Beka?" sneered Diona, that cracked it.

I sat up further and twisted myself out of bed so my feet touched the ground and I eased myself up.

"Whoa Beka lay back down!" Nilo had kept the door open and Bold Brian was in the doorway probably headed for Aniki's rooms.

"Leave me alone Brian…leave and shut the door I don't want it opened understand." I turned to him I know my eyes were ice now because he flinched.

"Yes Lady Terrier…" He bowed slightly and left closed the door with a click. I turned back to Diona. I stood up my ankles groaned in protest.

"Now listen here you stupid gixie. I am in no way the doxie of Ros- The Rouge. We are friendly and he is a nice man for all that he is crooked." I walked up to her my chin lifted. I was dressed in naught more than a night shirt and thin light breeches. The night shirt had holes where the sleeves should have been and the breeches where shorter and barely hit my knees.

"I refuse to be spoken to in the manner that you are speaking of me. I am fine if you disapprove of my work. But never speak to me like that. Whether you like it or not I am the eldest of the family. Not even Granny Fern can say anything if I chose to disown you because technically we were all born of wedlock. So with Mama gone I am the head of this family. Granny has said as much to me before when Mama died. Unless I die you have no power in this family. I can disown you. When we all turn 21 we all receive a portion of what Mama left us. You are not yet 21. I can still disown you and may receive no portion of what Mama left you…I shall save it to give to my Gods -Daughter Joy." I looked hard into her eyes she flinched and stepped back, "You need to learn some respect. Also you need to remember what I did for you Diona. I have saved your life more times than I can count. Learn some respect. Learn it quickly. You may leave Diona." I watched her tears slipping down her cheeks leave the room.

But before she left she yelled at me, "I. Hate. You!" I flinched at the words a tear slipped over my cheek.

"But I love you my little sister. Remember that…even if I am so harsh with you. I still love you no matter what you think of me." I watched her leave. I called for Bold Brian, "Watch her as she goes home. Make sure she gets there safely."

He nodded to me and kissed my cheek carefully, "Get well Terrier and don' worrit yourself ov' th' un she'll understand someday. I've got a lil' broth' jus' like 'er."

I pushed him away, I hated it when men showed affection even if it was just a kiss to keep me calm, "Go I'll buy you a jack of ale when you get back."

"Alright Beka." He left going after her.

"Beka?" whispered Will.

"I know you guys must hate me now…but even if you do I still love you all so much. I even care for Diona's safety even after she yelled at me." I looked down I felt a little woozy from standing up, I sat at the small table that faced a window, the window oversaw the garden. Kora plated gillyflowers there as a joke for me and Rosto.

"We don't hate you Beka…she had it coming you should see her at home. The other maids go scurrying when she comes past, then she gets angered when we won't do the same for her. Aunty Mya hit her with a spoon because of her impertinence once and she complained to My Lady. Mya was luckily saved by My Lord because he knew that Mya was in the right." said Nilo, his shirt shifted just the slightest over his shoulder and I saw a hand sized bruise. I went cold and gently touched it and looked into his eyes, he nodded answereing the silent question. Diona had hit him.

"That gixie is lucky I hadn't heard that before hand else wise she'd see how good I am with a baton cracked ribs or no cracked ribs."

"Cracked Ribs?" asked Nilo his eyes wide in shock.

"I suppose My Lord didn't tell you the extent of my injuries. Probably didn't want to worry you…by the way what day is it?"

"I believe it'd be Court Day for you."

"What! But then…ugh I hate it when I have to testify later than the rest…"I moaned.

"But your injuries, what were they?" prodded Loraine.

"Three cracked ribs, ankles broken, a sprained wrist, lots of cuts and bruises and a two hands-span long cut that were at least two inches deep."

I saw them pale visibly, "It wasn't that bad at least they weren't infected like that one I got back in Port Caynn when Pearl slashed me. Dear Mithros that hurt! I swear I didn't wake until three days after the incident. Then Clary chastised me by injuring my ear. I don't think my right ear has ever been the same after all the torture it has gone through."

"Torture? Really Beka more like the sweet kiss of a puppy…you've seen what I can do with a baton." Startled I turned then laughed there was Clary herself leaning into the door way.

"So this is the Cooper Clan hmm. Isn't there supposed to be a second sister?"

"I sent her away she was being a stupid gixie." I heard Will snort.

"Argument with the family?"

"She seems to have forgotten where her place is in this family. I am head of this branch of Coopers. She needs to remember that."

"Very nice…can I have that apple turnover?"

"Sure." I threw her the napkin she bit into it straight away, "Rosto gave them to me…they aren't poisoned.

"The boy loves you too much to poison you."

"…oh yes well…let me introduce you to my family…my blood family. The smallest boy is Nilo he is the youngest, the girl is Loraine, and the taller dirtier one is Will. The missing one is Diona but I'm kind of happy she's not here otherwise you'd probably hit her with you baton." I pointed each one out to her and the bowed and curtsied like good well behaved lads and gixies.

"Hello younger Cooper Clan. I'm Sergeant Clara Goodwin of Jane Street Kennel I rule the Lower City harshly. Your sister is one cracked Dog to let herself get so beat up into the brawl. Silly gixie very nearly died." I glared at her; she stuck her tongue out at me.

She told me the day I must show for court then she left to have me sit and talk to my family for hours.

"We had better get going it get darker over her faster than it does back home." Said Nilo he smiled at me, that what I told him years ago during the Shadow Snake hunt.

"Yes it does…did you bring escorts?" they shook their head no in reply…I stopped to think for a moment.

"I think I can get some for you. The streets tend to be very dangerous as it gets dark."

"We'll be fine Beka…" started Loraine but I could tell she was uncomfortable with walking out alone.

"No no. I think…yes." I stood and went behind a curtain and changed quickly. I saw the walking stick that no doubt Rosto left me. My ankles were healed as were my ribs they were just sore.

"I'll walk you home myself." I whistle and Alanna came to me, "Alanna can accompany me there and back as well." I leaned forward and grabbed few knives out of a cabinet and stuck them in my belt. Gripping my walking stick I walked out of the room my family close behind.

We went out the side doors and I looked to those with the Fever and warned them with my eyes to not touch them or my blade would catch them.

"Beka we've taken the potion for the Fever. We are immune to it now."

"I know that it's more for me than you. I can't have them touch you then touch me I may catch it."

"What are you talking about? My lord said that he sent you a bottle."

"He did but I sent it back. There are others in the house hold that need it more than I."

"But Beka you may catch it…"

"If I catch it I catch it. The Black God wouldn't be happy one of his Chosen is gone but he won't be to mad, I've accomplished enough in my life. I managed to get you guys out of Mutt Piddle Lane. If I had died knowing I did that I'd die happy no matter what the circumstances." I kept walking, people smiled at me, lads and gixies waved but none came near in fear of the Fever, "Come along guys I wish to get you home before dark."

They hurried their pace and I watched some of Evening Watch pass me. They stopped to give me hugs and to say their happiness that I was alive. Yoav joked that if the Rats managed to kill me that they'd die from the shock of even being able to touch me.

I got them home and watched them enter the grounds. I could see Diona walking toward them, a sneer across her otherwise pretty face. She smacked Nilo for getting dust on her boots that's when I stormed in.

"Diona! How dare you touch him! I warned you earlier about this behavior. One more toe out of line and you'll find yourself with no other name bedside Diona, the Cooper Tree will have all out names on it but your with be cut out and replaced with a black line. This is your last warning if I hear aught, see aught or smell aught you will understand."

My Lady had at that point shown her pretty face and upon seeing me she turned ugly.

"What are you yelling at Diona for Rebeka?" she said.

"This is family affairs my Lady. Diona needs to learn her place. She does not have the right to strike any of the family. Only I have that permit being the head of this branch of the Cooper Clan."

"But surely that isn't right…"

"Who holds the power in your family my Lady?"

"Greshom of course." She said it slowly as if I had no wit.

"It's because he is the eldest correct."

"Yes."

"Who is the eldest in my family My Lady?"

"You…"

"Then who holds the power. I do I am the eldest. I hold the power."

"But-but…" Diona stammered, "You don't deserve the title as Head of the Family!"

"Why not?" I turned to my sister she was slightly shorter than I. I looked down my nose my eyebrows raised.

"I do more for this family than you Beka." she accused

"How so? I've seen you hit Nilo and Will. Talk down to your sister. What have you done for them? Have you taken a knife for them? Saved them from slave traders perhaps? Did you steal? Tell me Diona what have you done?"

"I-I…"

"I saved you from slave traders as I child. I stopped that Lord from running his horse over Will when he was young; he only wished to touch it. I stole to keep some bread on the table. I tracked the Bold Brass Gang and took us out of Mutt Piddle Lane. I took a knife if I remember correctly when Loraine had wandered into an alley after a cat where a rusher was. I blocked his stab with my own body. What have you done?"

"I…"

"Exactly. I am ready to go back to my room and rip your name of the Cooper Tree but I know that wouldn't be right…this is your last chance Diona. You better remember that or you'll pay the price for crossing me, you'll see what happens when someone endangers my family." I bowed to my Lady kissed my sister and brother's foreheads and they hugged me back.

"I hate you…" whispered Diona loudly enough so I can hear; I flinched again feeling a cold hand over my heart squeeze faintly.

"I love you my little sister." I turned and left Alanna panting at my side as I winded my way back to the Lower City.

* * *

Diona is such a bitch... oh well.


	7. Chapter 7

New chapter! Thank you those who have favrioted my story. Thanks to those who put it on their alerts. But mostly **I'D LIKE TO THANK MY REVEIWERS!**

**LIGHT OF POLARIS**

**MORGAN THE FAERIE QUEEN**

**TWELEVEPASTNEVER**

**MIDNIGHTMOCKINGJAY**

**XXCerburusIsMyBestFriendXX**

**Artemis the Emerald Princess**

* * *

I went back home last night without any problems. I had gotten home and felt my heart breaking. Diona was much to wild. She was indulged and ignorant. I hated that I had been so rough with her. It broke me so much. She looks like Mama, it felt worse. I saw her face, she truly hated me. But I'm not sure if she could read the love I held in my face. I loved my little sister, even if she hated me.

I wish Achoo was here… I wish Pounce was also. I needed someone to comfort me. I lie on my bed and let myself shake with anger and sadness but wouldn't let myself cry. I fell asleep soon afterward.

I decided today that I was going to see my Dust Spinners. I called for Alanna, Rosto doesn't mind if I borrow her every once in a while. Besides she likes me best.

I walked out to see a small spinner that was close to the old stall of Mistress Noll. It still hurt when I walk by that place. No one ever put their stall there, they feared that if they put it there that the ghost of Mistress Noll would come and take over their bodies. I really believe that if you lived in the Lower City for most of your life, even me, you truly become cracked in one way or another.

It was only a silly story. But folk still believed that Mistress Noll haunts her old place in the Lower City amongst the other bread makers. I thought they were a bunch of lobbies, mayhap they're drunk.

Anyhow I discovered this spinner a while ago and made it grow to full height. Now it got all sorts of information. I stepped into Hayfa, that is the name she told me. I heard all kinds of information, mostly about trades, selling and baking. I caught word about a slave trade going on in a few weeks. I stored that in my mind then I heard it.

_'…needs to be taken down. Have her catch the Fever…I'll make it worth your while.' the familiar jingle of money changing hands._

_'Don't worry lady…the…will be gone. Then you…will be able to…take over the…' a fight in the back ground cut off some of the words._

_'Very good.' I heard patterns hit the cobblestone as the woman left._

The whispers afterward weren't anything of importance. I stepped out of Hayfa and spilled some dirt from a yellow bag into the spinner; it was dirt from the Palace obtained by Lady Sabine. I saw the Spinner stir gratefully as it let the dirt spin in its winds.

I left the spinner and bought some bread from the vendors and showed them my hands to show I didn't have any spots. I let him spill water over my arms, rub to make sure no cover make-up was on it before he accepted my money and I got my rosemary bread.

I headed back home. After taking some nasty potion and went to bed and slept. When I awoke it was dark so I decided to head downstairs to the Court of the Rouge. I did promise Bold Brian a jack of ale.

I slipped on a pair of breeches and an undershirt and leather vest. Next came the black boots and I tucked my breeches into them. I gripped a short knife and put it in my belt and attached a few more in various spots. I left to go downstairs.

Looking into the Court of the Rouge you'd see this. Rosto sat in the back, on a slightly raised dais, a simple wooden chair with ivory inlays in the form of vines. There was the fur of a white wolf over it back, one of the few things Rosto brought with him from Scanra. He sat there a tankard of ale in hand with Aniki on his right sharpening a sword, testing its weight. She would wander occasionally over to the bar area to speak with her lover Bold Brian.

Kora would sit leaning against Rosto's chair on his left, playing a flute easily or singing, occasionally walking over to speak with some of the female rushers or healers that Rosto had. That was the usual scene here at the Dancing Dove.

I wandered over to the Bar and along the way grabbed Brian's jack, "One jack of ale please, throw me a glass of barley water also." Leo the Bartender smiled and grabbed my personal cup with the name Terrier on a black cup in yellow.

"'Er ye go Terrier. I'll slid the ale ov' ta Brian. Alrit'?"

"Yes tell him it's from me as a thank you for the favor." I watched Leo slide the jack of ale over to Brian, he looked at me and raised his tankard I did the same with the cup and we drank it down.

We both laughed and I talked with Leo and some of Aniki's rushers. Then we heard a door slam open, in came Reed Katie…but something was wrong. A hush fell over the room as everyone stood clear of her. There were whispers and cries of terror.

Reed Katie's hands had green spots on them. I blanched. She walked to Rosto's dais and knelt down.

"My Lord Rouge…I ask you one favor," her voice was strained and cracked, a tear slid down her face, "Please kill me. I don't wish to die as a lobby in the streets of this city. Please…please…Rosto…" more tears came down her cheeks.

Mots wept openly and men looked away, Reed Katie was a fun Rusher. Full of jokes and laughter, all smiles and good moods. Wicked with a blade and had a sharp tongue when in an argument.

"Katie…I-" Rosto looked down; this was the first of his closer Rushers that have taken ill. I looked to Bold Brian he out of every man in the room cried openly. His fists clenched.

"There is a Dog present you know this Katie…" he looked in my direction.

I stood and walked toward the dais, "Reed Katie are you asking for death?" I kept a little back from her, I after wasn't immune to the disease like Rosto, Aniki and Kora.

"Yes." a few more tear streamed from her bright blue eyes, but she refused to sob outright. She was a tough mot disease or no.

"Rouge…Dogs can permit a killing if it is recorded that the person gives consent. This law is only given out when there is an epidemic. Such as now." I felt like this wasn't Beka talking, but some cold hard Dog who wanted information.

"Katie are you sure?" Rosto looked at her, I could see he was asking as a friend if she really wanted to die like this.

"Yes." She murmured, I could see the pain in her eyes. Then I remembered that like me she had a family to watch for like I did. I wondered if I hadn't gotten my family out of Mutt Piddle Lane if I could have ended up like her or like one of those sobbing doxies in the corner.

"Your name will be put up by the bar, on a brass plaque for you services to the Court of the Rouge. Let it be known that Reed Katie asked for this. Correct Terrier?"

"It has been heard, it has been recorded, and it has been remembered and cleared." I recited. My voice sounded cold and detached, I felt numb. This was Reed Katie she wasn't supposed to die like this...I felt another tear stream down my cheek I looked away, I didn't want the Rats to think I was soft.

"Anything to say Katie?"

"Stay out of trouble Brian. Keep my Ma and sisters safe." She stated clearly, looking straight into his eyes. Her blue eyes have never seemed so…blank, I could see Brain shaking visibly, he loved Katie. Everyone knew it. Even Aniki who was his current lover, they were always dancing around it though.

"Katie..."Brian's voice was cracking, he looked straight at her, his eyes never leaving her.

"Do you wish for a blindfold or a drug to numb the pain?" asked Kora.

"No." I smiled wirly at that. She was strong, she wasn't one to give up. This was a form of surrender, it hurt her pride. But she wasn't about to just beg for less pain.

Rosto pulled out a long blade from the side of his throne; he set it against her neck and whispered something that even I couldn't hear. I had thought he was giving her his last respects, until she chuckled softly her eyes closed and her mouth in that familiar one dimpled smile. His arm went back in an arc and swept over her throat. She died instantly her eyes closed and smile on her face...he hadn't beheaded her but slit her throat in an area that would cause little pain but still kill her.

She swayed for a few moments before her body hit the floor. Bold Brian came in and grabbed the gloves and jacket Kora held out for him, spelled to resist the disease. He lifted her body and left the Court of the Rouge.

"Court dismissed." Called Rosto he turned and left the dais for his rooms. I followed him upstairs, he waited at the top. I leaned on him, he leaned on me. I could see the tears going down his face that he hadn't shown to the Court. Didn't want them to think he was weak.

"I-…"he was tormented by what he had done, killed a fellow Rusher, a friend.

"You did the right thing Rosto. She asked for an honorable death. You gave it to her. I'll fill out a special report for Goodwin's eyes only." Goodwin liked Katie always saying that if the Lower City had mots like me, Aniki and Katie in the Dogs there'd be not Rats.

"I hope that…you never catch it." He whispered gripping my waist tightly. I looked to him, then I ansewered him carefully. I looked into his eyes for a few seconds before ansewering him. His black eyes always made me shiver.

"If I died now I'd be content. I gave my family a chance to be free from the Lower City. I'll have died with friends and family." I looked away, "If it happens, it happens." He realesed me swiftly and left me alone in the hallway. I let myself into my room and let the tears spill from my eyes. I couldn't help but here a pidgeon whisper through a crack in the window, _"Love him Terrier you never know when you'll leave..." _That was the last I had ever heard from Reed Katie.

* * *

Yes I just killed Reed Katie. Sorry for you Katie lovers! Isn't Beka just epic in this story :) Read and Reveiw!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry for the wait. I'm working on another FanFic for Beka Cooper. As well as two side stories that are of my own design. I hope you **read and review**! I big thanks to all who have: **REVIEWED! FAVRIOTED AND ALERTED! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

I have been cleared for Doggin'! I got the news just this morning. But I'm not very happy…it has been three days since the death of Katie. Three days since I've seen Brain smile. The Court was somber, depressing. Few people laughed there, more and more Rushers were catching the Fever.

The Court was in a panic, they hoped that Rosto didn't catch the Fever. But what they didn't know that he was immune to it, Aniki and Kora as well.

I decided since it was my last day to go to Tansy's home. I missed my niece and nephew. I pulled on a light yellow dress and put a knife in my belt, other knives were also put in various places for easy reach. I left the Dancing Dove through the front looking through the peep-hole for those who wish to do me harm. There were a lot of people who wished to hurt me. After seeing that the coast was clear I walked out.

I turned up the roads and alleys in order to get to Tansy.

"DOG! WE NEED A DOG HERE!" a woman was running screaming down the alleyway. She caught sight of me and stopped grabbing my dress by the front.

"Please Terrier! Help you've gotta help!" she tried to push me down the alley.

"Please calm down! I'm off my Watch. You know it's evenin'," I held the woman back, "Call the Day Watch."

"No no! We need help now!"

"What is wrong?"

"He's gotta a knife says he gonna kill her." That when I moved down the alley, following her directions. A knife is a serious thing.

"Please hurry!" she ran ahead of me, curse these skirts. I stopped to do a high piercing whistle to call for more Dogs. I pulled out a knife from my belt then went into the scene.

The woman wasn't anywhere; I looked for a man with a knife. All I saw were a bunch of mumpers beggin' for coin. I sighed; obviously she was messin' with me. Probably cracked in the head. I turned to go back when movement caught my eye. I yelled as suddenly all of the mumpers jumped to their feet and grabbed me. I kicked, punched and swept my blade around. When I smelt it, the smell of those with the Fever.

That's when I really screamed. I kicked back fiercely but it was useless. There were ten mumpers on me in the alley. There was no way I could get out of here. I heard feet pounding in the alley, more Dogs to come help. I screamed when one bite me, another pulled me down on the ground.

The two Dogs came in pulling the mumpers off of me; I quickly stood up shaking myself.

"Beka!" called Rama a sixth year Dog, "are you alrigh'?"

"I'm fine…just a little bruised and I feel like a looby. Letting them take me down."

"They caught you by surprise and you aren't on duty so you couldn't have known that they were coming. Even if you were armed."

"Twas still stupid of me…to let them catch me. If I ever see any o' them again I'm goin' ta kill 'em." I slipped into Cesspool cant.

"Come now Cooper "called Roderick, "Any Dog cept' fer Goodwin and some other more experience Dogs would be caught surprised." He finished kicking the mumpers out of the alley, "Twas good that we heard the whistle though. Ye gotta thank Tunstall fer showin' ye that trick wiv' the fambles and teeth."

"Yes don't feel bad. But we must report this though. Sorry." Rama rubbed the back of her head looking away, "I'll ask for some lenience form Goodwin though. Since we don't have any prisoners. Mayhap we won't have to say it at Court Day."

"Thanks Rama…but its fine. Can't have all of you get in trouble because I asked you to not tell the Magistrate what happened. Then I'd be in more trouble than you."

"Alrigh' then Beka…we'd best be goin'." Said Roderick, he nodded slightly toward me and left.

"Careful Beka…I saw green spots on a few of the mumpers. I sure hope that you took that potion Lord Provost sent you."

"Yea…I took it." I smiled and let Rama go along to Roderick. I was careful not to shake her hand.

"Beka I'm happy you made a full recovery." Called Rama, she waved at me and left me in the alley.

Then I sat down, I sat shocked at my stupidity. I was ambushed, by a bunch of infected mumpers. I should have listened to that spinner. I should have not been so dumb to let the woman sway me. I looked at my hands waiting in fear for the spots to appear. I rubbed my hands on my skirt and stared intently at my hands, before shoving them into my pockets and running home.

I dashed up the stairs of the Dancing Dove and slammed the door shut in my room. I sat there waiting for my hands to show the spots. I sat there for hours, just waiting, I didn't answer the door when someone came calling, and I didn't leave for food. I just sat on my bed and waited.

I had heard that it takes three hours for the infection to spread enough to show the spots. It's been four hours; I must have gotten off lucky. The Fever must've not gotten into my blood stream. I was safe.

I heard the toll of bells in the back…Goodwin is goin' to kill me, I missed baton practice. I pulled on my uniform; if I wasn't infected why miss my Watch?

I ran down the road to the Kennel. Everyone was coming in to catch the Evening Watch. Lots of the senior Dogs were surprised to see me run in do late. I waved at them and took my place next to Ersken.

"Beka," he whispered into my ear, "I heard what happened…you must be careful. Goodwin is very angry at you for missing practice."

"I know I was a looby…" I muttered back cutting myself off when I saw the look on Goodwin's face. I turned red as one of those lobsters that Dale showed me when I was in Port Caynn, "But you know me if they need help I'll give it to them."

"Next time be careful…don't wanna lose my best-friend…" I looked up at Ersken. I saw my eyes cloud a little and I turned away to see Goodwin's stormy face.

"Muster out Evening Watch!" she called, "Westover! Cooper front and center…Now!" I winced, Goodwin was pissed.

"Sarge-" I started before I saw the fist coming to my head. I fell back and looked anywhere but where Goodwin stood.

"You insolent little pup! You better have a good reason for missing Baton Practice!"

"I—I…" I stammered as I did when I was a Puppy, fearing to Wrath of Clara Goodwin.

"Stop speaking so Cooper! Now why were you late to Baton Practice?"

"I was…held up…" I managed.

"Held. Up?" Goodwin's eyes narrowed and I felt fear bubble in my stomach, "By what? Dear Mithros what kept you 'held up'? Was it a lad? Did you over sleep? Perhaps you thought that you didn't need the practice. Answer me Cooper."

"I got into a fight with some street mumpers…a mot asked me for help as she couldn't find any Dogs…I followed her then found her to be gone and a bunch of beggars attacked me for my coin no doubt. I got into a scuffle with them. Rama and Roderick heard my whistle, the kind Mattes taught me and came to my aid. I came home and had Kora look me over before I left for my Watch…" I said to her, my eyes found a spot on my boot and I stared at it intently, perhaps my ice eyes would freeze the spot off my boot.

"Cooper look at me." Barked Goodwin, I looked up at her stormy face then back down again, "Cooper. You could've been killed today. You have to understand you're not invincible."

"Yes Sergeant."

"Now get out there! You know where you're patrolling!" I groaned we drew the wrong lot this week; Ersken's luck had always been bad when it came to drawing lots.

"Let's go Beagle. I'm sorry for disappointing you Goodwin."

"Then hurry and make me proud Beka. Give them a nap tap for me and remind them who the Queen Bitch of the Lower City Dogs is."

"Yes Ma'am!" Ersken and I said in unison and left for our Watch.

* * *

**READ AND REVEIW!**

**Flamers can F**K OFF! I dislike Flamers even if they've never flamed on my stories I've seen plenty of good stories with Flamers on them. Shove off you bunch of Flamers.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I'm sorry my faithful reviewers and readers. I'm truly sorry for the wait. I had a bit of wariters block, my muse did not copperate with me. Please leave me a reveiw! Shout out to all who have kept with this story! _**

**_Also there is a poll on my Profile. Read it and vote!_**

* * *

"Damn it Ersken you just had to draw the lot for Rovers Street didn't you!" I smacked him in the head after stopping the fourth tavern brawl.

"Please Beka! You know how bad I am at drawing lots!"

"You would be the worst gambler in the city if you did gamble! I swear you have no luck!"

"Well if I didn't have any luck how did I get you as a partner!"

"Because you begged me to take you after your last partner retired you looby!"

"No need to shout Bek!" he said rubbing his ear. Needless to say I was angry; I've had a rough day and a rougher week.

"I'm sorry Ersken . . . I just . . . it's been so hard lately."I looked down we kept walking in silence neither of us knew what to say to my little declaration.

"Hey. . . Beka. . . do you smell that?" I looked at Ersken, if he were a real dog he'd have his hackles up, I lifted my face to the wind and sniffed gently. I could smell dinner coming from the restaurants and bars, the usually city much mixing with the smell of the smell of those who died from the Fever. Ale, hot-blood wine, pastries . . . wait. . . Hot-Blood Wine. Then I sniffed once more to make sure of what I was smelling, it was the smell of herbs mixed with the red-wine from the eastern border, then the smell of. . . Blaze-Balm.

"Ersken where?" I asked but was suddenly cut off by screaming. I turned yelled out an entire bar just went up in flames. I grabbed my handkerchief and Ersken and dunked them into the water. I threw him his and ran into the building, I shoved away a beam with my baton, already the metal armor that I wore was heating up. I grabbed the barkeeper and a few doxies and pulled them out of the tavern. I heard a yelp as Ersken grabbed a man who was drunk; he was brandishing a red-hot knife and shoving it at my partner. I dragged my people outside.

After making sure that the people I had pulled out were alright I ran back in. After a quick tusle, the drunk and I earned a few small burns, I managed to swipe away the knife from the man and kicked it across the floor.

I began to cough, the smoke was dense and my eyes were watering. I saw Ersken drag the drunk out of the bar while I searched for more people. It was too dangerous to blow our whistles now as the smoke may kill us if we breathed it in. I silently chastised myself for not blowing it before we went it. But now was not the time to hesitant there were still people in the tavern. _'Pull yourself together. You've a job to do.'_ it was the voice that always seemed to sound like Ma, she always was my Voice of Reason.

I began to drag people out instead of just leading them, they were either to drunk or they were unconscious from the lack of oxygen that the fire was otherwise sucking up. I heard a quiet cry and turned around, a woman sat there she was holding a small babe; I blinked once, twice, three times.

_'What are a woman and babe doing in a bar?'_ I said to myself in my head, I quickly shook myself, time was of the essence. I grabbed the small bundle in one arm and the woman with the other and I pulled them out quickly. I kept the woman under my arms holding her head down to not get embers in her hair and more smoke in her lungs.

I yelled for Ersken to lead me a hand once I was out, the gloves were burned far too much to be called gloves and I pulled off the tattered and burned leather and tended to the I was sure she was in a comfertable postion and had water I began to ten to the babe. I lifted the child and holding it softly to myself. I brushed my handkerchief over it's sooted face.

"Ersken! Get over here the woman needs help!" I called to my vagabond of a partner.

"Beka . . . I. . ."

"What!" I rounded on him and he gasped at me in horror, I blinked at him then looked to the woman who seemed to be smiling, I looked at the bade that was in my bare hands and I screamed. They were covered in green spots; I lifted the bundle gently and realized it was a baby who was infected with the Fever. I dropped the child into her lap and scooted backward.

"Milady will be pleased to find out about this." The woman said her eyes deranged. I relized that the babe wasn't even breathing, those who were dead the best at spreading sickness.

"I-I . . ." I looked to my hands and whimpered slightly, my vision going blurry. There were already green-spots showing on my hands.

"Beka . . ." Ersken murmured.

". . . I . . . no. . . ." I fell back burying my face in my knees, people were already gathering, trying to see what had befallen the Terrier.

I heard a small scream as a woman caught sight of me. I heard whispers and silent cries; I looked up at my partner who gripped my shoulder with one hand.

"Ersken. Please tell Goodwin what happened." I stood and walked toward the crowd they parted. In my wake I heard Ersken calling after me but I continued to run. He couldn't catch me. I looked back once and saw some of the crowd holding him back and some Dogs coming over. He struggled and roared my name. I ran faster.

"Beka!" another yell, but it sounded more feminine this time. I turned a corner into an alley and saw. . .

"Tansy." I choked out, "What are ye doin' 'ere?"

"Beka darling come here." She moved towards me and I stepped back.

"No I can't have you spreading disease to your family. You're with child! Don't you tell me otherwise I know when there's a babe on the way with you! You tend to eat raisins and cinnamon rolls for the first month!" I was slowly backing away from her when she grabbed me around my shoulder and pulled me toward her. I struggled to get out of her grip then stopped my eyes burning, but I refused to let the tears fall.

"I'm done for. . . I'm completely done for. . ." I whispered into Tansy's ear, "I have to . . . have to. . . "

"You don't have to do anything." I heard a light but rumbling voice I turned and saw Rosto leaning against a wall his long pale arms crossed. His black eyes met mine but I looked down.

"You will stay home and have the best treatment my crooked money can buy. I refuse to see you die without a fight." Rosto stalked up to me, I didn't notice that Tansy had let me out of her grip and left me leaning against the wall. I looked back up into his eyes.

"I can't."

"Why not? Why can't you just let be and have others take care of you? Those you love you. Those who don't wish to see you die? You brothers and sister would hate to see their older sister die in such a manner. My Lord Provost wouldn't be able to live with himself if one of his top Dogs one that he had from a small puppy died. What about the Lower City. WHat about me . . . Kora and Aniki?"

"I can' Rosto. I don' wanna ta be a burden. I just want a place in the world. Wiv this disease I'll lose it! No not ever! I need stability Rosto! I need to know why I'm 'ere! I'm a Dog I can' be anything else! If I'm sick I can' be a Dog. Don' ye understand Rosto!"I heard myself slip into Cesspool cant. I couldn't help it, I saw Rosto's face split into two Rosto's, that's the last thing the Lower City needed, another Rosto, and I snorted slightly. He didn't seem to hear it.

"I do now be a good Puppy and listen to me." Rosto gripped me by my shoulders and shook me. I felt as though someone put me on a horse and sent it running, "What is wrong! Where is Beka? The Beka that would say she would buck this Fever then get back to the streets and knock out some of my people? Where is that Beka?" My brain was going fuzzy, everything I heard him saying was making sense. But why did I feel as though it didn't?

"That Beka is still here she is just . . . I don' know. Please Rosto just leave me be!" I didn't even understand what I was saying myself. I tried to run but then I saw the ground yew away and I suddenly felt very heavy. I couldn't breathe. The edges of my vison were turning colors, I closed them briefly, but that simple action took much energy out of me.

"Milord I'd leave her where she is. The Fever has already started. It tends to send people over the edge and cause them to gabble. Even if it's not in their nature." One voice came, deep and obviously a man.

"It'll be fine she'll pull through." I felt my body leave the ground. This time it was physical, Rosto had picked me up. I gathered enough of my wits to look at my hands. The spots were vibrant and obvious.

"Where's 'sken?" I murmured.

"The other Dogs grabbed him and took him away, they want him checked out. They knew that Tansy would bring ye back to the kennel. So that's where we're headin'."

"I see. . ." I felt my arms grow limp, heat began to burn, 'this disease truly is . . . fast as they say'. I felt my eyes close and my body relax. Darkness overcame me and I let myself go.

* * *

_**Reveiws please!**_


	10. Chapter 10

After so looong without updating I have finally produced a chapter! _**READ AND REVIEW! **_

_**SHOUT OUTS TO:**_

**mairead924**

**Light of Polaris**

**Morgan the Faerie Queen**

_**For thier amazing reviews!**_

* * *

When I awoke, I was, yet again, in the Dog's Infirmary. Groaning I sat up and put my hands in my face keeping my eyes closed.

"It was all a nightmare. I just hurt myself again." I whispered to myself.

"It wasn't a dream Copper."

Startled I turned to see Goodwin. She was glowing an eerie golden –brown color. I looked at my hands and say them covered in green spots. I felt my eyes beginning to overflow with tears. Dashing them away, I looked to Goodwin.

"How-," I struggled to keep my voice even, "How long have I been in here?"

"A few days. You've been babbling most of the time. Singing occasionally. You've a nice voice Beka. I'm surprised you never became a singer. You could've made more money doing that. Also it would have been less dangerous . . . less consequences." Goodwin looked away then began to flip her knife up into the air before catching it deftly by the handle.

"Yes . . . I suppose I could've."

We were both avoiding that tentative question. She didn't want to tell me first. So sighing I asked.

"How long?"

"A few weeks . . . the healers say three and a half."

"I see." I looked at my clenched hands. Covered in the telltale spots glaring up at me and they taunted me.

"What of my family? Have they been informed of my . . . condition?"

"Yes. They wanted to come see you right away but My Lord Provost prohibited from doing so. I suppose that he didn't want them to see their older sister weak and babbling like a common crack-nobbed mumper in the street."

"Goodwin. Did everyone in the building get out ok? Was there any casualties?"

"You would wonder about others conditions before your own." I looked at her, she sighed again, "All were safe other than the Fever stricken babe. Its mother is in custody and is being integrated as we speak. However, there is a quite a spell on her. Every time she appears to give out the name of her employer a seven welts appear on her back and cause a good hour of pain. So far none of mages have been successful with breaking it."

"Who would want me dead so badly?"

"Anyone. You've made yourself quite useful to us Dogs and have solved quite a few cases and caught many a mots and coves."

"Yes. I'm sorry Goodwin I can't seem to keep my thoughts straight. My eyes appear to be playing tricks on me. You're covered in a golden-brown light. Isn't that crazy?" I laughed a high wheezy laugh that didn't seem to belong in my voice.

"Its mage magic Copper. You're not going crazy. It's to keep your disease off of me."

"Ahh that explains how you're in the room with me." Smiling gimly steeling myself for my next request I leaned back into the pillows of my bed, "Goodwin, can you give me a mirror please?"

I saw Goodwin walk across the room and rummage through a drawer. A small wooden backed mirror was brought out. Handing it to me, I held it up to my face.

I could see the dark blue-purple bags under my icy bloodshot eyes. Lack of sleep most likely, my fair face had a dark blush over it. My hair was undone and free from a braid, it was seat soaked and matted. Wincing I put the mirror away from me.

"Here," Goodwin passed me a rawhide cord, "You'll want to put your hair back into a braid before you sleep again."

Nodding I began the braid winding it tight from the crown of my head. Mama had showed me how to do this when I was young. In turn, I showed it to my sisters after Mama passed.

A tear streamed down my face, I knew that in a few short weeks I would be with Mama. I hoped she would be proud of me. I hope she won't be angry for being a Dog. I settled my hands in my lap.

"I'll leave." Goodwin walked to the door before turning around and hugging me close, "Be a good Puppy and take whatever medicine that the Healers leave for you." I knew what that meant, 'You were a good and Loyal Dog. I love you now take care of yourself before you have to leave.' After quite a few years under Goodwin's tutelage, I knew what Goodwin meant even if she wasn't saying it directly.

"Don't worry. I'll be—" I stopped, 'I won't be 'fine' I'm dying in a bed. I'm not even dying of old age or from a wound from the street. I'm dying from a disease . . . like Mama. . .' A tear fell down and dripped onto the pallid sheets I lay in. I didn't even notice that Goodwin had left.

I leaned back into the pillows and stared out the window. I could see the pigeons gathering. Their Ghost riding their backs like fleas on a dog. I winced then turned my head to the blank wall. A few more tears leaked out of my pale gray-blue eyes. I refused to let more fall. I could hear the pigeons cooing in the background.

Then I heard the pigeons shriek in a flurry of pigeon mess and feathers they left their perch only to be replaced by a blonde head, night black eyes and a lean muscled body creeping through the window.

"Rosto." I breathed carefully; I stared as he made his way over to my bed his dark eyes ablaze.

"Beka." He whispered, his rough hands gripped my face forcing me to face him. My breathing quickened at his stormy expression. I felt my heart beat out of my chest, his form blocked out the light from the window, leaving the room in shadows. I couldn't read his face; his eyes trapped me. I saw him lean closer and shivered when I felt his hot breath on my ear.

"You broke your promise . . .," he hissed into my ear.

I was so frazzled by his sudden appearance; my body was reacting to him being so near to me, ". . . promise . . .?" I murmured.

"Yes. You promised me that you wouldn't get the Fever." He whispered perching himself on the edge of my bed, I shook myself.

"I never promised you I wouldn't get the Fever." I murmured giving him an ice glare.

"You as good as promised when you didn't take that damn potion that Lord Provost sent you those few months back." He gripped my bed sheets tightly, his knuckles turning white in the process.

"I'm not your LadyLove Rosto." I started, "I've never promised you anything in my life."

"You would be my LadyLove if you would just accept me already so we could stop dancing around it!"

"I-"

Then he grabbed my face and just kissed me hard. My eyes closed, I felt the itching in the back of my head to punch him, but his lips were so soft in contrast to his worn rough hands. It wasn't a gentle lover's kiss. It was a hungry one, demanding and focused.

He finally separated from me, "Don't you see? We could've had that. We can still have it. Just put away your damned pride Beka. I love you. I will not hurt you."

"But I'll hurt you. I'm dying Rosto. I've naught bu' three weeks left." I whispered my shyness taking over me, I spotted hands clutching the sheets.

"I still love you." Yelled Rosto, "When will it get through your head that I love you, I love you damn it!" Rosto turned and slammed his fists against the wooden wall of the infirmary, a few stray tears falling from his eyes, "I don't want to end up like Katie and Brian. Loving each other but to scared to tell each other until it was too late."

I felt myself choke, my eyes brimming, but I still kept a straight face through it all.

"I—I don't wanna be like them. So I won't." I whispered, I saw Rosto turn and I flinched at the hard look in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Rosto leaned up close to my face, his eyes burning holes into my skin, "Tell me that you don't love me Beka, tell me that and I may not hurt as bad when you . . . leave us. Say it!"

I was hurting myself as well as Rosto, but he needed a chance to be happy. I didn't have a chance at all, so what was the point of telling him? Only to bring it down the moment that my spirit passes into the Black God's arms.

"I—I don't love you Rosto. I have never loved you in that manner and never will." There I said it; it is killing me more to say it than this damned Fever.

Rosto's eyes drooped, his hands released my blankets. Standing straight keeping his eyes out of my view, I heard the voice, a voice devoid of any emotion, "If that is how you truly feel Beka. Then I will take my leave. Sleep well Terrier." I flinched at his use of my name. Only with a slight teasing and almost loving manner did he use my street name.

I watched as he climbed out the window and leave my room, it was only then did I start to truly cry.

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW! GUYS**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I'VE BEEN SOO BUSY! I GOT HURT IN A WATER POLO MATCH, GOT SICK, GOT HURT IN ANOTEHR MATCH, ALSP SOOO MUCH HOMEWORK! BUT HERE IT IS TADA! I PRESENT YOU WITH CH.11_

_SHOUT-OUT!-_

_restoringthehistory_

_Light of Polaris_

_Lady Foxtrot_

_justme667_

_CSIRanvir_

_michigander3893_

_egosink_

_and to AfallenAngel88 even though she peeked ahead!_

_ALSO GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON THE POLL! PLEASE!_

_LOVE YOU ALL! YOUR REVIEWS KEEP THIS STROY GOING!_

_

* * *

_

I am so stupid. Why did I do that to him? He LOVES me.

You were in the right doing that to him. What use is it for him to love you if you're going to DIE!

_But I hurt him…_

Get over it. He will, once we DIE he'll mourn then find a new girl. He may love us now but he will forget us…or at least won't love us as much.

_But—_

Face it. We. Are. Disposable! We wouldn't ever be able to be with him! He controls 3/4s of the crime in the City. If we pursued this…it wouldn't bode well. 

"SHUT UP!" Beka finally yelled, sitting up in her bed gripping the sheets.

"Beka! Are you alright?" a panicked voice from behind the door of my room.

"Tansy…" tears filled my eyes, "I—I'm not sure..."

"I'm coming in!" Tansy opened the door and being the mother that she was she quickly set me back into bed replacing the wet cloth over my head with a fresh one and tucking me into the bed, "You really mustn't strain yourself. You'll get sicker faster if you."

"Perhaps that's a good thing…maybe if I go faster then it won't hurt as much…"

Suddenly I felt my cheek burn; my head was turned sideways as I blinked before finally registration the pain.

"You—you slapped me." I stated my hand reaching for the handprint that lay on my check, "Why-?"

"You were talking crazy. It seemed my duty to slap you. As your mother would've had she heard you speak in such a way."

"Mama…" I whispered and let my hand settle into my lap, "I suppose she'll scold me soon enough…"

"WILL YOU SHUT-UP!" came a cry from the door.

I spun my head round and saw my younger sister and brothers standing there, Nilo holding basket of treats from Auntie.

"I—what are you doing here! You should not see me! So—so weak…"I whispered, my hand curled into a fist.

"Shut-up! Just be quiet and listen to us damnit!" Loraine walked over to my bed Tansy stepped out of the way knowing that her work was done, "You always were the one to take care of us! You were to the strong one! The one who never gave up and always kept us moving, but now…now look! Look at yourself! Can't you see that in what you're saying you're hurting us as well?"

"Look at myself? Look at me! Look at me Loraine!" I shouted sitting back up in bed swinging my legs over the side and standing, straight and tall. I lifted my arms and spun around twice. The effects of the Fever were already taking a toll on my body. The sickly green spots covered my arms, face and legs. The heat from the Fever kept a shine to my body; the little fat on my body had already begun to waste away due to the effects of the Fever. Leaving my already trim figure only covered in light muscle, skin and bones.

"I AM DYING! DYING DAMN IT! I AM NOT THE SAME! IN TWO WEEKS, YOU WON'T BE YELLING AT ME YOU'LL BE LAMENTING ME! I'LL BE DEAD!" I walked to the window and rested heavily on it, "My time is over…my reign has ended and I shall pass into the Peaceful realms I'll tell Mama that you send your love…"

"Beka—I…" started Loraine.

"Can you all go…I need to think… yes even you Tansy."

The other three of the Copper Clan walked meekly out of the room, tears staining their clothes.

"I need a paper and pen…I need to do my will…" I whispered to Tansy as she left the room.

"I'll get it right now. Lie down and drink some water."

Sitting back, I closed my eyes, colors were fading in and out behind my eyelids. Purple, yellows, blues and reds, none of them took any shape or form just flitted across my eyelids like one of those glass-filled tubes that when you twirled it became an array of colorful designs.

"Beka…I'm back…" I sat up and saw Tansy come in with a small sitting desk and a cup of water; I steadied my breathing getting ready to write what I needed.

"I don't see why…," whispered Tansy sitting at the edge of my bed as she settled the writing desk over my lap, "I don't see why it had to be you to get sick. You of all people…we need you Beka. We need you so bad that it pitiful how much."

"The Black God says it's my time…so it's my time. I was always one of his…if he thinks it's time for me to go into his realm then who am I to refuse his order…" I took up the quill in my right hand and carefully wrote out the heading:

_THE LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT OF REBEKAH ERICA COOPER_

"So you're jus' goin' ta give up tha' easily? That's not Beka. Where is she? Where is th' gixie who tol' me to suc' it up an' help my Mama in her work. To get over th' pain in ma belly an' to get on wiv life?" in her distress Tansy slipped into Cesspool Cant. She wrung her hands and her eyes flickered in complete disorder.

"She can't keep fighting Tansy. I am tired of fighting. I am tired of having to fight for everything in my life. It's hard. Not only am I tired of fighting, but also HOW do I fight? I cannot fight something I cannot see Tansy. I cannot fight against my own patron order to come to his realm. I can't fight my own body." My hands worked over the paper leaving different items in my will to my precious people. I scanned it and realized that I had forgotten to add in my Mother's silver combs. I looked to Tansy and quickly wrote in_: I shall leave the silver combs my Mother left in my possession to my best friend and sister unbound by blood, Tansy Lofts._

I handed it to Tansy; she quickly scanned it, "Where is Diana?"

"I am writing a separate note about her. She will have to re-apply her name at the Palace, because as far as I am concerned she is not a part of the Cooper Clan. Loraine will succeed me as Matriarch of our Branch."

"Beka surely you don't mean it…"

"I really do. I have been thinking about it for a long while. Even before The Fever came. I have seen the way she acts, the way she will talk. It is not what Mama or I taught her. She threatened the boys and Loraine. I have come to a decision. She upon completion of this note will no longer be a part of our Family."

"I—I…" Tansy could not speak, before she finally found her voice, "You aren't the same."

"Why would I be? The streets had hardened me. Lived by their rules while on duty. Now it has seeped into my mind as I expected it to. I cannot help it. Now in the end I am showing who I am. I am sorry if it hurts and scares you Tansy…but me—it is part of me. As much as anything. The cruel rules that I have lived by while on the job have become who I am. I tried to keep my humanity and I really kept much of it. But now at the end…it's too hard to keep restrained."

"I still love you. You are still my best friend Beka. No matter what you will forever be my best friend. It is hard to see you so weak, so lifeless and hard." Tansy smoothed my hair out of my sweating face. I was personally surprised I could stay awake, _'Sheer Will-Power…'_ I thought.

"I have to go home. I'll take you things." Tansy stood and took away my writing desk, then silently left the room.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered as she walked out the door.

* * *

OMG sooo OOC But I personally love OOC's and I think that it may actully work here. Feel free to disagree and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review! I love all of you who left me reviews! YOU KEEP ME GOING!


	12. Author's Note

_**AUTHORS NOTE!**_

_Ok Everyone! I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories latly! Things have been hectic. My classes and drama in my friend group! I promise that ever single one of my non-updated stories will have a chapter or two updated by the end of my 2 and half week Christmas Break!_

_Sincerely_

_**~Silver~**_


	13. Chapter 12

I'm sorry for the long wait! This chapter isn't very action filled sorry. But I felt that it was well needed. A slower chapter. We need to see how the Fever is taking the toll on her mind and body. Goodwin's only there because she is my favriote! :D Anyway! Back to the story!

Read and Review!

* * *

It was a week and half into her sickness. She had only a week and a half left. The toll of the Fever was obvious on her body and mind. She was only awake half the day. Most of that time was devoted to her screaming, hallucinations and demented singing.

They didn't want to move her. They didn't even try. A few watch Dogs had spoken to Lord Provost about giving her the Final Decision. It was nicknamed as Putting down the Rabid Dog. Their bodies were found in the Olorun, Lord Provost still swears to this day that it wasn't he. A few say that when they last saw them they were talking to some doxies from the Court of the Rouge. However, it has never been proven that the King of Thieves had doused them.

Tansy Lofts kept visiting every day. She changed Beka out of her clothing and lulled her to sleep with songs from their childhood. It was a sight to see. Beka looked like a child in her light blue nightgowns, in the arms of the Loft Matriarch. Her icy blue eyes closed her breathing erratic. It was the only time that Beka could be seen as sane or calm.

When Tansy wasn't there…all hell would break lose. Beka had to be constrained to her bed. She scratched at her arms, tears ran down her face. Her voice was often lost from the screaming. She was red and flushed, her eyes wide and insane. There was chafing around her wrists and ankles from staining against the rope that held her down. She begged to be let free, she cried and swore at them in Cesspool talk.

However, it wasn't when she was having a fit when it was the worse. It was when she lay in bed quietly, singing songs softly to herself. She'd talked to people who have since died like her mother. She would have long conversations with her mother. Talking about her work as a Dog or Pounce's antics from the day before. No one wanted to go in when that was going on.

The first time that someone asked her if her mother was alive she looked at him or her like they were crazy, but of course, Clary Goodwin wasn't crazy. It had been a week since that last visit when she was sane and able to talk to real people.

Clary had taken to coming in everyday during her lunchtime. Often taking with her a new pitcher of water for the Gillyflowers that Rosto still left by the windowsill. She would sit next to Beka and open her latest book. No one knew, other than her husband, that she was a loved of romantic novels, but this is beside the point.

Clary would open her book and read aloud from where she left off the day before. During this time Beka would be asleep, her thumb in her mouth. Clary never took her for one who sucked her thumb even though she was nearing 21 summers.

This day was the same as the days before. Clary fully expected to walk into the room and see Beka sleeping. However, it was not so.

"Oh! Sergeant! Please you shouldn't enter!" it was one of their Healer Mages Rosemary, she had sweat dripping over her shirt and she looked like she had been fighting.

"Rosemary—WHOA!" Clary turned sharply to the open door on her right. It was Beka, she was laying in her bed, breathing erratic her high wheezing voice apparently talking to someone.

"She is talking to her Mother apparently. When I tried to tell her that her mother had been dead for the past decade or so. Then she began to scream. She hit me and begged for me to fetch her Mother."

"Oh Gods above. This isn't good." Clary made a move to go into the room but the taller Healer stopped her.

"Please Sarge! I don't think you should go in."

Clary stopped, Rosemary gulped the Sergeants wrath was legendary. For the past 5 years, Rosemary had been lucky enough to be able to escape it. Now, with that one sentence she knew that she should scamper.

"Beka Cooper may be your patient…Miss Rosemary. Nevertheless, she is MY puppy, MY Dog, MY friend. Therefore, I suggest that you move your arse out of my way. I am not afraid to forcefully remove you from my presence. If I tell you to jump, you say 'How High?' Now get out of my way. I want to see my Puppy!" Clary moved the Healer out of her way and walked into her former Puppy's room.

The older woman carefully crept into the room. She didn't bother knocking on the door.

"Beka…? It's…Goodwin." She took her usual seat by the windowsill.

"Goodwin…? Hello… I wanted you to meet my Mother but she's already gone." Beka looked up at her mentor with over bright eyes, smiled a wan smile, and turned her face up to the whitewashed ceiling.

"That's just fine Puppy. I'll meet her some other time."

"I suppose so. She keeps tellin' me to keep fightin'. Bu' what am I fightin'? I dun see a ra'. I tried to explain this to 'er. But she calls me a silly gixie and repeats for me ta fight. I don't understand. Can you tell me Goodwin?" she sounded like a child. Her questions were innocent and her face looked up at Goodwin for an answer.

Goodwin stood and walked to the edge of her bed, Beka put her hand on her knee. Clary's eyes opened abruptly, Beka's hand was so hot, and it felt like a little flame on her knee. She carefully took it in her cooler one. The younger woman let out a small sigh and readjusted herself on the pillows.

"I don't know Beka…but listen to your Ma. Fight with your heart Beka. Stay awake and breathe. We need you here; the Black God doesn't need you yet."

"The Black God…what does he want with me? I don't understand…"

"Just fight Beka. Ignore the call to stop waking up. Keep waking up, keep breathing."

"Goodwin I don't understand. You're scaring me…Goodwin what's going on. I feel so tired…it hurts to breathe…Goodwin…Goodwin!" Beka suddenly began to cry, her breathing began to get shallower and shallower. Her eyes widened.

"Beka…calm down…its ok. Just breathe…I'm here. See look its Goodwin. You're safe…in the Kennel Infirmary. Come on Beka… just say something."

"Safe…I'm safe…" Beka looked up in Goodwin's eyes, her eyes cleared, "I don't understand what safe means…So I don't think that I can be safe."

Goodwin stood and turned away, lifting up a rag and wetted it. When she turned back, the younger girl's eyes had closed and she was once again asleep. Goodwin wiped away the sweat from her face. She walked over to the windowsill and took her seat, opened her book and read aloud from the last place she left off.


	14. Chapter 13

Um guys...what the hell? I didn't get any reviews! I put up a new chapter and no reviews! I got like 200+ hits and not one review! Seriously! Get going! I spend how long writing this for you and you can't even spare 30 seconds to say Good Job? ...so no shout-out this chapter on the account of lack of reviews.

Anyway...this is a wonky chapter. I was listening to a mix of 80's Hard Rock and 60's Beatles...mostly thier phsycadelia age. You all know what I'm talking about! Like 'For the Benfit of ' and 'I am the Walrus'. That stuff! So the BEKA POV is kinda...hard to place. Don't think about it to hard... you'll get a headache. Believe me I wrote it and I got a freaking headache from even trying to comprehend it.

So have fun and enjoy my friends!

* * *

"Her times nearly up…," whispered Healer Rosemary, to the Matriarch of the Cooper Clan.

"Her time isn't done yet. I can see it. The Black God would not be so cruel as to take not only my daughter-in-law before me but also my Granddaughter. Our family had been his Chosen for centuries. I will make sure that he sees that there has been a mistake. Now move you gixie I want to see my grandchild." The woman pulled herself to full size. He Blackwood cane with a small wooden pigeon alight the top with light blue gems for eyes rapped the Healer's ankle quickly.

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Ms. Cooper is in a delicate state. Her sickness might catch onto you." Rosemary tried to grab the elder woman's hand and lead her out of the building, when she felt a wrinkled iron grip on her hand. She flinched as she was tugged down to the woman's eye level. She tried to back away when she saw the flint hard stare of the woman's gray eyes.

"Listen up you impertinent little gixie. I have seen three rulers in that palace. I have seen two wars, seven diseases sweep through our city. I am an old woman. Nevertheless, I am not a senile old bat. I am not fragile and I can do as I please. This is the daughter of my youngest son whose whereabouts remain unclear. I intend to see her. Immediately. Now move your arse out of my way. I am going to see my granddaughter whether you like it or not." Rosemary tried to move away, but the older woman still saw it as to slow and smacked her in the ribs for it with the cane.

"Good girl. Now be a nice lil' gixie and get me a cup of tea. Be quick about it." The eldest of the Cooper Clan walked right into the room. Her dark green dress with a high neckline and formfitting sleeves fitted her well. She had not gone to seed as most did at her age. She was still as taunt and thin as her granddaughter who was currently singing a well-known Cesspool Cant under her breathe while lying on her bed.

Settling herself into a chair she crossed her ankles and put both hands on the cane and stiffly watched over her granddaughter.

"Beka…darling…can you hear your grandmamma?" she whispered. Beka sang a little louder her smile not yet leaving her face.

"I'm here Beka…everything will be alright. Our patron will not take you as of yet. There are still many many more adventures waiting for you. Now I need you to stop that infernal singing."

_She went to the harbor. Her Laddybuck was not there. _

_She went to the market her Laddybuck was not there. _

_She went to the courtyard. Her Laddybuck was not there. _

_She went to the prison. Her Laddybuck was not there._

_She went back home. Her Laddybuck was not there._

_She went to the cemetery. Her Laddybuck was there._Beka sang it over and repeatedly. Oblivious to her Grandmother in the room.

~~~Beka POV~~~

Her mind was blank and empty. She could faintly remember a voice telling her to fight. Another telling her that they loved her. But what was there to love? There was no one here. Not a soul or a person. It was blank. No light. No color. No shadows. No …anything.

Nothing but that song repeating over and repeatedly. She did not know if she was the one singing it. Maybe it was not her. Maybe it was the Gods. Maybe it was Mama. Or Loraine. Mayhap it was Tansy.

But no that was stupid. How could Mama be here? Or Loraine? Or Tansy? There was nothing in here. Nothing but blankness, emptiness. She did not call it darkness…for then there would be shadows…or light.

What was darkness? Or light…or shadows. Were they just a figment of imagination? A trick or illusion that was brought on by something else…

What else? What else is there possibly? Other than darkness and light. Good or Evil. Love or Hate. Dogging or Thieving. Was there ever a gray zone? An in-between? A limbo? Something that went between the Divine Realms and those of the Mortal Realms?

Beka could not quite put her finger on it. She did not know if she was standing…or sitting. If she was walking or running or swimming. Or if she was even breathing for that matter.

Occasionally she would think of something…something that would put her back into…life. Something that would let her see whitewashed walls…the smell of herbs and Healer concoctions. Then she would fade out again. Stuck in this…this…place. The place where nothing was anything. It was not life…or death. She did not even know what was going on.

Only that when that something happened…then her world would come back. She would see the faces of so many different people. People she did not know staring at her analyzing her. Oblivious to the fact that she was awake. She was back.

Then she had tried to talk. Fire would course through her veins. A blinding light would flash. She would try to scream. Only a primal scream would rip through her throat. The faces would turn and look at her in horror. They would try to speak to her. She could not comprehend anything. She tried begging for help. It hurt. Everything was on fire, the kind of fire that incinerated you. She could feel hands on her face. Cold hands, she begged them to keep touching her. To keep her cooled down.

She asks for help. But they did not understand. No one did. They would call. She could not read their lips. It was a nightmare. Everything she did was wasted. Until she blanked out again. Faded out. She would fall back into this nothingness and everything would be fine again.

No more screaming or yelling. No more fire. No more faces. Just plain nothingness. Just blankness.

It had gone on like this for days upon days…or so she estimated. As far as she knew, it could have been months years…a decade even. Of this endless pattern.

The song.

The pondering.

The realization.

The awakening.

The pain.

Then nothingness yet again.

It went on in an endless circle.

She could not stand it. She needed out. A break. A nick. Something that could keep her from falling back into this well-known pattern. This was pain, this hurt her she hated it.

So she fought. Just like the voice told her. She fought…and fought.

She fought the song…trying to remember another song.

She fought the pondering…trying to respect that she did not know everything about the worlds.

She fought the realization…she fought remembering anything about…whatever it was she was realizing.

She fought the awakening…she kept her eyes shut she tried to return to the abyss.

She fought the pain…biting back the primal screams…fighting back the fire and trying to replace it with ice.

But most of all…she fought the nothingness. She fought…trying to stay awake. She focused on the faces flickering in front of her. She tries to see the faces. Fought to see who they were. It did not work.

Until…sometime came.

A figure came upon her.

She could not see anything that looked like color…but then again was her body even there. Could she see anything?

She shook herself and focused on the figure.

"Rebeka Cooper…it's time to face the trail." The voice whispered…it was not like anything she imagined. It sounded like wind…then like waves…like rain…like pigeons…like nothing she had ever heard before.

"Trial…who…are…you…" she tried to grasp at the words. Her mind could barly keep up.

"I am your patron. You are my servent."

"I…am…no…one's…servant…" she said defiantly.

"Your family has worked for me for many a year child. Now fall."

"Fall…" she murrmered

Then it was bright.


	15. Chapter 14

Buhahahaha New Chapter because I got some reviews

I am Sad to say that this FanFic is ending. I have really enjoyed doing this. Although this is not the last chapter I would like to point out that, it is the last one before the real climax begins.

Therefore, a quick shout out to my wonderful reviewers who did not make me so mad that your guys are not reviewing! Yes, I am still angry about the no reviews for an entire chapter!

**Anonymous**: You answer is here

**Ms. Cloud Strife**: It is ok but a simple good chapter or a this oh no! I did not like what you did to so-and-so will be ok. I am just happy that you reviewed!

**KiKiKaKes****: **Ahh one of my favorite reviewers. I have seen you sulking around my review area before! I am happy you read it! I am even happier that you like it! I am ecstatic that you REVIEWED IT!

**CaseClosed621****: **Granny Fern is the piece to the puzzle. You will find this out once you read this chapter! Lots of love for reviewing!

ONTO THE STORY! I HOPE I HAVEN'T BORED YOU TO TEARS YET!

* * *

"We're losing her. Mrs. Cooper I believe you should leave now." Healer Rosemary had entered the room only to see that her patient Beka Cooper was having a seizure on the bed. Her Grandmother sat there quietly, patiently. Like she was waiting for someone or something to speak to her.

"Leave her. It is time for her trial to begin. I suggest that you don't disturb it."

"Disturb her…YOU MUST BE MAD! SHE DYING!" Healer Rosemary moved in front of Grandmamma Fern and her periwinkle Gift washed over Beka's shaking body.

"Move you impertinent gixie. Leave her be." The grandmother whapped her cane against the girl head, she yelped and fell down. Her Gift faded from her body.

"She must see him. It is part of her destiny. There has been a Rat infecting this place. I know it. She knows it. This is the only way she'll be able to catch them!" The grandmother stood. Her gray her done up in a neat braid curled over her head. Her hand folded neatly over the top of the cane. Her gray eyes glared down at the Healer.

"You may not realize this. Neither does Beka either. Nevertheless, you must listen to me. I know what I am talking about. Even if you do not. I suggest you go get a runner. Send him to Lord Geshom's home and ask for the four Cooper kids. All of them. Even the eldest Diona, we will need them here. Then send another to get the Rouge…yes the Rouge. Do not look at me like a daft donkey stand up and listen to your elders. You're not so old that you won't receive a spanking." If you can get the three Dogs Goodwin, Tunstall and Ersken. We'll need them here as well." She rapped her cane on the ground, once, twice, three times.

The younger woman gulped and quickly ran from the room and did as she was bid. Granny Fern looked at her granddaughter and pressed a withered hand to her cheek, the shaking subsided, but Beka's breathing was still erratic, foam was at her edges of her mouth. She let out a silent scream, her blue eyes wide with terror.

"Hurry up My Lord…we can't actually have her die…can we?" Granny Fern took her seat continuing her vigil over her grandmother. She could hear the young Healer yelling for two runners, _'So she did listen to me…smart enough girl… at least she does what she's told.' _

She heard feet pounding the steps up to the building, she watched as the door flung open, a flushed Goodwin, Tunstall and Ersken were breathing hard at the door. Clary was the first to notice Beka.

"Puppy…" she murmured.

"Your Puppy will be alright."

"SHE'S DYING! LOOK AT HER! IT BEEN THREE WEEKS! I KNOW SHE'S GONNA DIE TODAY! DO NOT TELL ME OTHERWISE ELDER!" Goodwin screamed tears ran down her cheeks. She loved Beka, dearly; she was a good Dog, a good friend. She was her protégé.

"Calm yourself Clary. I have seen many a things in my lifetime. However, I will not see the death of my eldest Grandchild. The Black God told me as much when this disease came to this town."

"The Black God does not deal with mortals Grandmother. We all know this." Tunstall led Clary to a chair as she drank a laden of water.

"Perhaps not with you. Nevertheless, in our family yes. We are of the few Clans that still are loyal to the promise of the Black God. It is an old legend. I will not tell you."

"Then why speak of it." Whispered Ersken, he sat the the edge of the bed holding Beka's hand tightly, his forehead pressed to it. She was his partner, his friend…his best friend. He could not see her like this. She and he were supposed to be the next Goodwin and Tunstall everyone said it was so. Even Ahuda when she would come down the Lower District on a scent of a Rat.

"TO give you hope dear child. I know him…although I know of him the Black God never lies. I will not see my granddaughter pass before me. That is that."

"I understand…," whispered Goodwin.

"Now Beka is on the way to her trial. So I suggest we be patient."

"Trial?" asked Tunstall.

"She will undergo a trial. About what well I do not know. Nevertheless, some information will be reveled about this sickness. I believe it's time that this 'random' sickness will be seen as not so random."

"Do you believe it was plotted?"

"I do. Look at those who took ill. Wealthy Merchants, Dogs and Mint people. Sure, the mumpers got ill and passed it on. However, look at the first few people who got ill. It was most likely planted."

"Granny Fern are you so sure…?" asked Tunstall his eyebrows raised.

"Sure as ever. You are a young cove Mattes. Even if you believe to be old. I am 83 years old. Don't go questioning your elder's youngling."

"Listen to her Mattes…why would she lie. Besides we learn from the best…" whispered Goodwin from her seat, "Granny Fern…please…who?"

"Who I cannot say. But I believe my own flesh and blood is in deals with this!" Granny Fern brought straightened herself up in her chair, pulled the heavy shawl about her shoulders. She looked for all the she was worth an elderly bird who had seen much, known much and is still flapping around with the young birds.

"…Diona…Beka warned me about her when I last saw her…in her right minds."

"You hit the nail on the head. I believe Diona is partly responsible."

"What is her motive?"

"Power."

"Power? Over what? Beka is just a street Dog. She holds little power. Perhaps over her family that is all."

"That's where you're wrong. In our family, the line of succession is a little backward. The eldest daughter of the youngest son takes over the family. Diona is the eldest daughter after Beka. My youngest son was Irook. I was the eldest daughter of the youngest son. In Beka's death, she would take over the family. Now. Our family is neither Merchants nor traders nor are we prominent in any sort of trade. Nevertheless, we are a large family. Very large. In her being the matriarch, she has power over all of these people. All of those who are of Cooper Descent are expected to listen completely to the Matriarch of the Clan. In all matters. This is why Diona wants that position. Diona has been looking for an opening, a way to get Beka out of the way. However, what she did not expect was that Beka would keep order. She expected her elder sister to allow her to do certain things and not breathe a word against it. Such as hitting the younger children. Nevertheless, Beka…well she was born on the streets and was raised there for 8 years of her life. Then she was a runner in the Lower City. Out in the slums at all hours of the day, spending more time there than anyone. The streets have hardened her, for all the she keeps it well hidden. She can spot anything this is what makes her such a good Dog. So she was able to turn around and slap her sister, to keep a firm hand on her for all that she was family."

"It explains a lot." Growled Tunstall still keeping an eye on Beka's prone form on the bed.

Granny Fern looked at him, "Do not worry over Beka. She will not die."

"I have a question Grandmother." Said Ersken.

"Fire away my dear boy and please. No more of this Elder and Grandmother stuff. I am Granny Fern. That is what you call me."

"Granny Fern…why didn't you tell the Dogs about this… or Beka for that matter."

"Simply because this needed to play out. I will not meddle in the path that the Black God made. He said that this will be one of the defining moments in Beka's life. A trail she must attend. And and choice she must make."

"Granny Fern…you seem so cool about this…"

"I believe in the Black God and his promises."

It was silent after that no one spoke. They continued their vigil.

~~~BEKA POV~~~

It was bright.

Beka was kneeling on the ground it a full prostrate genuflects; she could see herself reflected in the gold floor. Her gray eyes wide with shock, her dirty blonde hair cascading over her shoulders.

"REBEKA ILONY COOPER" Boomed a deep voice, she was tempted to look up but she kept her head down.

"Yes?" she said much more confidently than she felt.

"Stand my young servant," it was the voice from the abyss, "You shall now undergo the trial. You may stand."

Beka lifted her head and looked into the shadowy figure above her. Wearing a shimmering black tunic with silver accents his cape was a rapid changing of dark blues, purples and blacks. A pigeon was alighted on his shoulder. When she reached his face, she saw a middle-aged man. Swarthy skin and icy blue eyes much like heron, 'it is ghost eyes.' She thought to herself. His black hair had a long streak of gray from the tops of his ears back. For all that he was worth he looked like a lord or governor of northern lands.

"Black God?"

"Hello child. We have never met before have we? I always meant to make myself known to you. However, I could never find the time. It seems we are to meet under extraneous circumstances…much like your father."

"My Father? What do you know of Pa?" she stood and felt the rustle of a dress. She looked down.

"I see you have noticed your wardrobe change young one. Do not feel alarmed. You can change into anything that you feel most comfortable in. Me and Mithros would like to keep you as calm as possible. As you are not a demi-goddess you really shouldn't be here."

"Here My Lord?"

"Surly you haven't guessed yet where we are? We are in the Realm of the Gods…Mithros Palace."

* * *

Hahaha Oh look you guys found out where she is, and rather why she is there. I always hated Diona.

Read and Review my ducklings!


	16. Authors Note: VERY IMPORTANT!

Hey guys…

Umm…this story will be on an indefinite hiatus. I am sorry about the late notice. I will finish it someday. However, there is something wrong with this story and my writing it when I am not into it will only produce crappy chapters and a very bad story ending. I know there are only a few chapters left to go…but I need to change some things and work out a few kinks.

I love all of you dearly. Especially my faithful reviewers.

Lots of love and best wishes

~Silver


End file.
